From The Start
by NARENKAPZ
Summary: "What's the point of killing me?" She opened her eyes. Green. Sea green. "If you're just killing yourself?" The story of Finnick and Annie. Set during Annie's Reaping to the End. POV mostly going to be Annie. Please enjoy! :)
1. Meeting Each Other

FINNICK'S POV

"I'M HOME!" I shouted. I was the victor of the 65th Hunger Games, from district 4.

"FINN!" My little sister, Pearl, shouted as she flew down the stairs of our house in Victor's Village. "YOU'RE HOME!" I laughed lightly. "Yep!" I heard a few light footsteps coming from the stairs and saw A girl with chocolate brown wavy hair, with bright green eyes. Pearl followed my glance and her eyes lit up.

"Finnick! This is my friend Annie Cresta! Annie, this is Finnick." She quickly said. Annie gave me a shy smile and a tiny wave. I smiled back and gave a flirtatious wink. She frowned at me and scrunched her nose.

"FINNICK! Don't flirt with my friends!" Pearl scolded at me. I laughed and noogied her.

"I'M 4 YEARS OLDERRRR." I shouted. Annie covered her mouth and began to snicker. Pearl glared at her and she turned her laugh into a cough. Pearl pushed me away.

"Ha Ha. Me and Annie are going upstairs ok?" I nodded.

They went up the stairs and Annie pulled a strand of Pearl's hair ( which is bronze like mine and long and wavy. But right now looks like a mop) and laughed. Pearl shoved her away and Annie almost fell of the railing.

"Hey!" She shouted. That was the first time I heard her saying anything. Pearl laughed and dragged her into her room.

* * *

A FEW MONTH'S LATER

I sat down in the kitchen eating an apple. When I heard the door slam and running footsteps. "ANNIE!" I heard Pearl shouted from her room. Annie slid into the kitchen and ran into me. She yelped. "Sorry!" She said. I heard Pearl storming down the stairs, soaking wet. Annie heard Pearl too. She yelped again and ran to hide in the closet.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU- YOU THING!" I laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thing?" She nodded. "What did Annie do this time?" Annie came here everyday, so I was used to seeing her around. A few times a month, she would prank Pearl.

"SHE PUT A BUCKET OF WATER ON TOP OF THE DOOR AND WHEN I OPENED IT WATER FELL ON ME AND MY FAVOURITE DRESS!" She shouted.

"WHERE'S THAT THING?!" I laughed and she shifted her glare to me.

"YOU!" I raised my eyebrow. "Me? What did I do?" I asked. "YOU KNOW WHERE ANNIE IS!" I shook my head. "No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Annie peeked her head out of the closet and saw that I was distracting Pearl. She tiptoed out of the closet and tried to walk out. Pearl saw me staring at something behind her and she whipped around. "THERE YOU ARE!" Annie yelled a strangled scream and ran out the kitchen.

Pearl dashed after her and I jogged to follow them. "I WILL KILL YOU ANNIE!" Pearl shouted.

"To my defence, that dress didn't go with your eyes…" Annie said giving a small grin. Pearl moaned. "ANNIE! IT SO DID!" Annie ran behind the coffee table and Pearl was on the other side.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Pearl shouted and she ran to the left. Annie jumped over the table and ran to me. "FINNNNN!" She shouted and hid behind me.

"YES CAPTURE THE THING!" Pearl yelled. "Hey! I'm not a thing!" Annie mumbled behind me. I sighed and shook my head. "Did you have to ruin her dress?" I asked Annie.

"She has 50 of them at least! I didn't think she would mind!" She replied. I tilted my head and turned towards Pearl. "She has a point…" Pearl sighed. "True…" She mumbled. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time for ruining my dress, got it?" Annie nodded and smiled. She stepped from behind me and looked at the clock. She frowned and said, "I should probably go now. Mom would probably worry." I looked at the clock and it read, "5:37" "Noooooooo, stay over!" Pearl whinned. "I'll ask Mama if you can sleepover!" Pearl dashed out of the room shouting, "MAMAAAAAA" Annie laughed and i sighed. A few seconds later, Pearl came back. "YOU CAN STAY!" She began jumping up and down. Annie smiled lightly. " I should go back home and tell my mom and I'll go get my stuff. I'll be back in 5-10 minutes, O.K?" Pearl nodded and shoved Annie out the door. "HURRY BACK!"

* * *

Annie came back with a bag with her things in it in 10 minutes. Pearl dragged her inside.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" She shouted at Annie. Annie rolled her eyes. I had to help my Mom with something." Pearl groaned. "We have school tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes.

"You guys do, I don't!" I smiled proudly. Pearl shoved my chest. "Not everyone can become a Victor, Finn." I tilted my head high. "Yes, only the fabulous people can, right Ann?" I said. Annie cringed at the name I gave her. She shrugged and gave a lose smile. "Let's watch T.V!" Pearl shouted grabbing Annie's and My hand and dragging us to the T.V room. She flicked the T.V on and on was the Capital News.

"THEY GAMES ARE NEARING! SOON WILL BE THE 70TH HUNGER GAMES!" We all sigh sadly and frown. "IN A MONTH, THE REAPING WILL BEGIN! MAY THE ODDS EVER BE IN YOUR FAVOR!" Annie grabbed the remote and turned the T.V off. "Let's not get depressed, huh?" She said grinning. "Yeah," I said, pulling her to my side and noogied her head. She shoved me away and stuck her tongue at me. Pearl giggled and dragged Annie off the couch.

"Let's go to my room!" She said and dragged her to the stairs. Annie grabbed her bag off the floor. "Bye Finn!" She shouted and Pearl dragged her away. I watched as they both went up the stairs and into Pearl's room. I sighed and layed down on the couch. I heard a door open and Annie stuck her head out the door. She threw a box at me and it hit me square in the face.

" SORRY!" She shouted and closed the door. I picked up the box and read the card.

"Happy Birthday!" I laughed. She remembered.

* * *

Annie's Pov

I hit Pearl in the face with a pillow. "WAKE UP!" I shouted at her. "DON'T WAKE UP THE WHOLE HOUSE!" I hear Finnick yell. I rolled my eyes. I shoved Pearl. "C'mon, we're going to be late and you won't be able to see Chad" She bolted right up and ran to her closet. I giggled and pulled out a pair of shorts and a loose T-shirt out of my bag. "I'MA CHANGE IN YOUR BATHROOM!" I yelled at Pearl as she fussed over what to wear. "Alright!" I went to the bathroom and put on the worn out shorts. I put on the T-shirt and brushed out my hair. I put my hair into a side fishtail braid and brushed my teeth. Pearl stormed into the bathroom with a skirt and short sweater. I raised my eyebrow at her. "WHY TWHE SHWWETER?" I mumbled out with a toothbrush in my mouth. She rolled her eyes. "Because it's cute." She put on makeup and curled her hair. I rinsed my mouth. "You're hair is already curly Pearl." I rolled my eyes. "I know. Just making it neater." I scrunched my nose and went downstairs.

"Hey Ann." Finnick said. I smiled and grabbed his toast and ate it. He pouted.

"I was gonna eat that." He stated. I smiled. Of course Finnick was cute, but he acted more like a best friend to me. He couldn't like me when there's the capital women. I scrunch up my nose. "You need butter on this- Hold this for me." I handed him the toast and raided their fridge for butter. I grabbed a knife to spread the butter. I pluck the toast out of Finnick's hands as he was about to bite out of it. He glared at me and I just smiled. Pearl ran downstairs looking as pretty as ever. Compared to her, I probably looked like a hobo.

"C'MON. C'MON, LETS GO RIGHT NOW!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me. I grabbed my backpack. "I didn't finish my toast…" I said pouting. "Finnick, tell her I should finish my toast." He smiled and laughed. "At least give her a chance to finish her toast." I shoved the rest down my mouth and swallowed. "You looked like a chipmunk." Pearl stated. I smiled and grabbed my backpack. "O.K. Now we can go." I put on my flip-flops and waved at Finnick. "Bye Finn!" I went outside and waited for Pearl. She stumbled outside. We began walking to school, which wasn't very far. I looked at the Ocean and saw the calm waves and sighed.

"What's wrong Annie?" Pearl asked. I shrugged.

"I just don't like school." I replied. Pearl faked gasped. "What?!" She put her hand to her heart. "The number 1 student doesn't like school?" I laughed and shoved her. We finally got to school and I groaned. We walked inside. "I'll see you at first period, kay?" Pearl said to me as she say Chad walking away. I nod and smiled. "Good luck" I winked at her. She beamed and ran off to Chad. I walked to my locker. I put my bag in the locker and took out my notebooks and folders. My locker door slammed and I yelped.

"Hey there, Annie." Brad said. I frowned and sighed. "Leave me alone Brad." I grumbled and opened my locker and purposely smack him in the face with the door of the locker.

He ignored the comment and smirked. "Wanna go take a walk on the beach sometime?" I sighed. "NO. N.O. Do you NOT understand my answer, EVERY SINGLE DAY?!" I shouted at him. He just shrugged. "You're just in the stage on denial." I groaned and slammed my head into the locker. "Ann… You ok?" I whipped my head up and saw Finnick hold up my lunch bag. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," I turned to glare at Brad, "But some people just won't let up." Finnick chuckled and handed the bag to me. "Thanks Finn." I said smiling. He smiled back. "Anytime Ann." Brad sighed. "Back to the topic, I'm picking you up tomorrow at 12, got it?" I groaned. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" I yelled at him. Finnick put a hand on my shoulder and glared a Brad. Brad scoffed and mumbled something under his breath and left. I turned to Finnick. "I THANK YOU!" I yelled. He laughed. I put the bag in my locker and said, "Pearl is probably at her locker." I said. Finnick slung his arm over my shoulder. "Can't I just hang out with my best friend?" I laughed. "No, especially when she's at school." Finnick pouted and i smirked. He sighed. "Fine.." I giggled. "Go back to your house Finn. I have to go to class." I shoved him to the door and he chuckled. "Bye Ann!" He yelled loudly. "YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST SAID HI TO YOUR SISTER FINNICK!" I heard Pearl shouted a snickers and closed my locker door and went into 1st Period.


	2. Today's The Day

Annie's Pov

Today was the day. Reaping day. I was currently at Pearl's house and in her room.

"It's only for today… Only for today…" I heard Pearl mumble under her breath. I sighed.

"We have to get ready…" I mumbled quietly but loud enough for Pearl to hear. Pearl immediately smiled and hopped up to her feet. "OOOOH! WE GET TO DRESS UP!" She pulled me up to my feet and I laughed. She dragged me to her closet and smiled.

"Time to find you a dress!" I moan. "Nooo!" Pearl gave me a stern look.

"C'mon please? Pretty please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Fine…" I said. She squealed and hopped up and down. I rolled my eyes. She began ransacking her closet for a dress for me. "THIS WOULD LOOK SO GOOD ON YOU!" She shrieked after 10 minutes of looking.

She tossed me a sea green dress and tossed me a brown belt.

"Try it on!" She yelled at me and shoved me into the bathroom. I slipped on the dress. I turned to the mirror and saw that stopped an inch above my knees but continued flowing from the back until it reached my ankles. I had on my anchor necklace and I wore a piece of rope with knots on it as a bracelet. I smiled. It did look really nice. I grabbed the brown belt and slipped it above my waist but below my stomach. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I opened the bathroom door and walked out.

I saw that Pearl was already out wearing a one shoulder light blue dress that has small overlapped lines on the shoulder part and the dress stopped below her knees and she was wearing her bow behind her hair, but also has a flower headband on. She wore 3 bracelets that were mashed together to make it look like one. She looked up from her room mirror and when she saw me she squealed. "I was SO right! You look so pretty!" Pearl sighed. See looked at my hair and pulled me down to her chair. She began doing a waterfall braid on my hair. Once she finished she sat up and smiled at her work. "You look awesome!" Pearl said giggling. I laughed and nodded my head at her. "You look awesome too!" Pearl picked at her dress. "You think so?" I nodded. She smiled and looked out the window. "Shit." She grumbled and saw the peacekeepers walking towards the house. She grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs and put on our shoes. I wore simple brown sandals with a braid. Pearl wore ankle high sandals that were black.

"Where's Finn?" I asked her looking in the kitchen.

"He went to the stage early. He's the mentor remember?" She replied yanking the door open. I walked out the door and she followed in pursuit. The peacekeepers saw us walking out the door.

"HURRY UP!" Peacekeep #1 yelled at us. They turned around and went to the other houses yelling at the other people to hurry up. We speed walked to the stage.

"I'm scared." Pearl muttered under her breath. I bit my lip and looked at the ground. All the happiness and energy that was there in the morning immediately disappeared.

"I am too."

* * *

We entered the lines, us being around the middle area. I looked up from the ground and saw Finnick on the side. Finnick caught my eye and gave a small smile. I gave a small smile too. Something bumped into me and I saw my mom.

"Mom…" I mumbled quietly and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and gave a small smile.

A lady from the capitol walked up to the stage. She wore a tight blue pencil skirt with a blue blouse. She wore blue mascara and blue and greenish eyeshadow. She had on dark blue lipstick and her skin was pale blue with small rhinestones on her arms. I scrunched my nose at her.

"Hello! And welcome to the 70th Hunger Games!" The lady said happily. A small sad applause came from the crowd. "My name is Layanka Teffi," I frowned. What kind of name was that? " And I will be your escort! Oh, what fun!" I sighed sadly and shut my eyes tightly. Layanka walked up to the girls bowl. "Ladies first…" She said loudly. She swirled her hand around the bowl slowly, making everyone anxious. She finally plucked A name from the bottom of the bowl. She cleared her throat and said,

"ANNIE CRESTA!" I let go of Pearl's hand. Pearl and Mom screamed. The peacekeepers shoved their way towards me. Pearl tried to grab my hand and pull me away but the peacekeepers were too strong. They pulled me away. "ANNIE!" Pearl wailed. "NOT MY BABY!" Mom yelled. They led me to the stage. Everyone stared at me. I was the girl, the girl from district 4… That didn't stand a chance.

* * *

FINNICK'S POV

My eye's widened. No.. They didn't just call Annie… They did NOT! My face broke. Mags set and hand on my shoulder and I watched as Pearl and Annie's Mom wail and yell at the peacekeepers. I shifted my eyes to Annie and saw her head bowed down, tears welling up on her eyes. She began to play with the rope that was on her wrist. It's all my fault. If only I didn't reject Snow on going back to the Capital to 'woo' the nasty girl's in the Capital. I'm so stupid! I thought to myself. "C'mere Annie Cresta! Don't be shy!" Layanka beckoned her to the stage and Annie slowly walked up the steps. Layanka stuck her hand out to be shaken. Annie slowly stuck her hand out and shook it. Layanka gave a nasty little smile. She wiped her hand on her skirt and sighed. "Boys next!" Layanka yelled happily. She stuck her hand into the bowl and yanked out A name. "Colleen Brooks!" She yelled. A boy atleast my age escaped the crowd. He began walking to the stage. "NOOOO!" A little voice yelled. A little girl ran to her him but the peacekeepers grabbed her. "NO COLLEEN! NOOOO! NOT MY BROTHER!" She yelled. She began to cry. Colleen sent her a sad, tearful look. He walked up the steps and shook Layanka's hand. Then Annie's. They both shared a sad look.

"HERE YOU HAVE IT! YOUR 2 TRIBUTES! GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" Layanka yelled.

She ushered Annie and Colleen away and everyone began to yell. "THE ODDS WILL NEVER BE IN OUR FAVOR!" They yelled. The peacekeepers yelled and shoved them all back. I sucked in a breath. I saw Pearl running towards me.

"Oh my god! Poor Annie!" Pearl began but stopped and started to cry. I held Pearl close me and and sighed. "I- I have to deal with this TWICE! First- first it was you. And now it's Annie this time! Could fate be so cruel?!" She yelled out loud. I rubbed her back.

"I don't know Pearl… I don't know."

* * *

ANNIE'S POV

They led me to a small room with a bed by the window.I sat on the bed and I began to let out small tears. I sniffed and let out a shaky sigh. "LET ME SEE HER!" I heard Pearl yell. "LET ME SEE MY BEST FRIEND! LET ME- OH DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME. LET ME SEE HER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Alright, alright. Don't ruffle your feathers." The peacekeeper grumbled. He opened the door and Pearl flew in.

"Oh Annie! Oh my god!" She hugged me so tight, I could barely breathe. Pearl began to cry. She cried so much she began to hiccup. "You're my best friend, alright? Remember that in the Arena. Come back for me!" She said. I gave her a small smile. "I'll try." Pearl gave a small smile back and but started breaking down all over again.

"Promise me!"

"I can't promise you."

"Why NOT?"

"I can't promise something I can't keep." I replied staring straight into her eyes. Pearl wiped her eyes and gave a shaky breath.

"But you WILL try, right?" She said again. I nodded and held her hands.

"I will TRY to win, for every everyone." I replied. The peacekeeper came back and coughed.

"Time's up, girl." Pearl nodded and gave me one tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"Please, try to win… for me and the district." I cried with her and nodded so many times my head started to hurt. Pearl got up and walked out of the room, sending a glare to the peacekeeper on the way out.

Mom came in next. She didn't say anything and went straight for a hug. She held tightly.

"Annie, I love you. I love you with all my heart…" Mom mumbled in my ear.

"I love you too, Mom." I held her tightly and tears fell down my face. She squatted down so she was the same height as me. She held my face.

"Try to win. Give it your best shot. I think you can win Annie. You're a Cresta. I know you can." Mom pep talked to me. "I will. I promise. I will give it my best shot." I said to her as tears fell down my face. I began to hiccup and Mom let tears fall down her cheek too. Soon, we both were hugging tightly and crying in each other's arms for who knew how long. Finally the peacekeeper came back.

"Time's up." He grumbled again. Mom kissed my cheek and I kissed hers.

"Be strong Annie. Try your best." She said while leaving.

"I LOVE YOU MOM!" I shouted as she left. I looked out the window and saw the ocean. This might be the last time I ever saw it. I didn't expect Finn to come since I would see him on the train so I lied down on the bed to wait for them to come to get me.

* * *

I walked to the trains and all of district 4 were by them. I saw Colleen behind me and I offered A small smile. He returned the smile. I turned back around and I entered the train. I sat on the soft plushy chairs. Wow. I thought. These chairs are so nice.. I sighed. I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Finnick flew into the train cart and when he saw me he ran to me and hugged me as tight as he could.

"I'm so sorry Ann.." He began brushing my hair with his hands. I just hugged him tightly back because I couldn't cry anymore.

"It's not your fault…" I said against his chest. Finnick sighed and said, "I feel like it is though…" I looked at Finnick Sea Green eyes.

"It's not your fault. They just chose my name." I said. He sighed and hugged me again.

"I'm going to do whatever to help you win." He mumbled. I gave a weak laugh.

"I'm gonna do whatever I can to win too." He laughed and smiled at me. Colleen entered the train and sighed. Finnick stood up and went over to him.

"Hey, I'm Finnick and Mags and I are going to be your mentors." Finnick stuck his hand out and Colleen shook it.

"Colleen…" He said. Finnick smiled and pulled Colleen aside and they began to talk. Mags went up to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello Mags…" I said. Mags smiled. "Hello Annie Cresta. It appears you know Finnick pretty well I suppose?" I smile shyly.

"Yeah… I met him a few months ago, I'm best friends with his little sister, Pearl." I mumbled. Mags nodded understandingly. Layanka came onto the train and smiled.

"Helloooo!" She said. Mags scrunched her nose and I laughed.

The trained lurched forward and I fell forward but Finnick caught me.

"Thanks Finn!" I said smiling with a small blush on my face. Finnick smiled and helped me up.

"No problem Ann." Layanka clapped her hands. "Alright. I'll show you each your rooms," She sighed. "Annie's room in on cart #5, next door to Finnicks, which is cart #6. Colleen's room is room cart #4 and Mag's room is cart #3. And my room is Cart #9" She pointed her fingers to the each of us. "The main room, A.K.A. the room we are in is the #2 , #1 cart is the conductors, cart #7 is the the dining room, and cart #8 is the food cart." She said. "You can do whatever you want… I really don't care. We all nod and Layanka left to go to her room. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I turned on the T.V on to Caesar Flickerman.

"HELLO! AND WELCOME! THE HUNGER GAMES ARE NEAR AND HERE ARE THE TRIBUTES…." His voice began to drown out and Finnick sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and then I ended up laying down with my head on his lap and the rest of my body lying down on the couch.

"Sleep tight Annie…" Finnick mumbled.

* * *

AN: Well… Hi there! I have the outfits for Pearl and Annie's reaping on my profile, if you couldn't understand my description of the outfits… (I HONESTLY CAN'T BLAME YOU!) Please Follow, Favorite and Review… Please? If you do, you will be FABRUROUS! :D

~#NARENKAPZ


	3. Chariot Cermony

_**AN: HEY GUYS! It's the Chariot Ceremony! Yay! They are going to look FABULOUS! Trust me! Well, not really. Your call. Trust me or not, I actually don't care... ish. :) JUST READ YAY!**_

* * *

_**Annie's POV**_

They yanked at my hair.

"Ow." I grumbled. My hair stylist, Ively, shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Ively wore a green pantsuit and has white hair. She had on big earrings and mascara. To me, she reminded me of an umpalumpa!

"Sorry, Annie." She replied. My other stylist, Dement, was working on my make wore eyeliner and a pair of skinny jeans and a black button up shirt with a silver vest. He had light purple hair. He started putting these weird things on my eyes. I sighed unhappily.

"Stop moving Annie. Im trying to make you look_ FABULOUS_!" He complained. I groaned loudly. He gave me look for moving again.

"It's not my fault! It just feels weird…" I replied.

Illiana and Magnus were arguing about my outfit.

"It needs more glitter!" Magnus complained. Illiana threw her hands up.

"If she put on any more glitter she'll look like a disco ball!" She yelled at him. Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's the POINT!" I raised my hand and they flicked their heads to me.

"Uh… I have to agree with Illiana." I said giving a loose grin. Magnus stared at me in shock. He had his mouth open and his cat eye's wide. Illiana clapped her hands happily. They turned back to the table and began to take the outfits out and make a few adjustments. They added who knows what to it too. I heard the door open and shut and I saw Finnick coming in.

"Finnick! Thank_ God_ you came!" I said happily. Finnick laughed and tried to ruffle my hair. Ively smacked his hand away. She glared.

"You mess this up I will slice your hand off." She growled. Finnick smiled. "You wouldn't hurt me Ively." Dement finished with my eyes and he began to work on my lips.

Finnick plopped down on an empty chair next to me. He looked at Magnus and Illiana.

"What are they working on?" He asked me. I tried to open my mouth to talk but Dement flicked my forehead. "No talking, moving, or touching! I'm trying to make you look fabulous!" He complained again. I rolled my eyes. "They're fixing Annie's outfit, Finnick. They're adding stuff, possibly glitter, but they are doing something to her outfit." Dement replied for me. Finnick nodded and got up from his chair. "I'm going to look at it then, alright?" He said to me. I looked at him and I tried to nod and much as a I could without disturbing Dement.

"Lips done! Now the cheeks! Oh, Annie, you've got the most fabulous cheek bones!" He said smiling. I glared at him and he laughed and grabbed his foundation.

* * *

_**FINNICK'S POV**_

I walked over to Magnus and Illiana. They were twins. Magnus wore lot's of eyeliner and his eyes looked like a cat's. His hair was pure black, and wore a blue button up that were rolled up to his elbows and leather black skinny pants and a white scarf also. Illiana wore a blue cocktail dress that stopped at her knees and puffed out a bit. She had long curly black hair and eyeliner and smokey eye.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked over. Magnus smiled and Illiana waved her hand at me, not bothering to turn around. "Finnick!" Magnus yelled and he ran to hug me. Illiana patted me on the back. "Whatcha working on?" I asked and I leaned over the table to look at the dress.

The dress- or bikini with a skirt- was already made. It was made from a silky material, but had a wavy texture and it rippled into waves with it was moved. I scrunched my nose. "Isn't that a bit revealing?" I asked. Illiana shrugged.

"It's just a bikini top." She said.

"It's _seashells_…"

"There's straps."

"There is?" I said I picked up the top and there were some. Clear ones, at least. Magnus rolled his eyes. "She'll look hot, boy," I nearly choked. "It'll help with sponsors." I sighed, but he was right. "Finnick, tell Illiana, that there needs to be glitter." Magnus said tugging on my arm. Illiana gasped. "Finnick, tell this child, if she wears anymore glitter, everyone will be _blinded._" She said and she glared at him. I shrugged and grabbed a pencil.

"Just… I don't know, poof it out at the bottom, it should be seagreen, to match the top. It should stop at her thigh then continue flowing down… like a mermaid skirt. It should also trail behind her, so when the chariot moves, the skirt flows behind." I started drawing out. Magnus gasped and Illiana squealed. "That sounds AH-MAZING!".She began to clap. "I have to agree with Illiana with this one…" Magnus said. Illiana snickered. "That's a first." Magnus glared at her. "Shut it you." They turned back to me. "You could totally could've become a stylist! You just need to… draw better." Magnus said. I shrugged. "I'm not becoming one anytime soon." We laughed. "OUCH IVELY! THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW!" Annie yelled.

"_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!_" Ively yelped. Annie's hair was in delicate chocolate brown waves and Ively was trying to make it into a half up, without messing up the curls. She wore eyeliner, mascara, and blueish silver eyeshadow around her light greenish blue eyes. Her lips were light pink and looked so soft, I just wanted to kiss her, right then and there. She wore blush too.

"You look beautiful." I said to Annie. She smiled happily. "Thanks Finn. I just happy I'm done with the makeup! Now, Ively just has to finish my hair." She gave a very pointed look at Ively. "Perfection takes time." She replied. Finally, she managed to get the hair perfect. "There! Now it's complete!" Annie sighed of relief. "Now you have to put on the costume!" Dement said happily.

They handed Annie the costume and the second she saw it, she shrunk back. "Nuh-uh. No. I don't think so." Annie said. Magnus pouted. "We worked_ soooo_ hard on it Ann, please wear it, for us?" Illiana and Magnus gave puppy eyes. Annie frowned for a minutes then smiled. "Alright. But I _hate_ you guys, just so you know." She said grumbling and grabbing the outfit and walking into a bathroom. Illiana came with her to make sure it fit and whatnot.

About 10 minutes later, Annie came back out wearing the outfit. And I have to admit, she looks fantastic. She covered herself with her arms and blushed adding to her makeup blush, making it deep red. She looked up from the ground and we made eye contact. She smiled shyly and I winked at her.

"YOU LOOK SO FANTASTIC! OH MY GOD!" Magnus yelled. Illiana nodded quickly. "So_ beautiful_! It was so worth forcing you to change in the bathroom!" She squealed. Ively and Dement pushed Annie onto a platform so they can put on the jewelry and extra stuff.

"You_ can't_ sit down!" Dement said. Ively nodded, "You'll wrinkle the skirt and mess up your hair!" She said. Annie sighed. "We'll put on your shoes _last_." Illiana said. Annie nodded. Ively picked up a seashell crown/ clip thing and attached it to the half up part of her hair. Dement got out the nail polish and painted her nails in a sparkly blue color. Magnus put on Annie's earrings, which were 2 circles that had water inside so when Annie moved, the water in the earrings moved too. Illiana attached on a flower arm bracelet that went from her wrist to her elbow. Everyone was crowding around Annie, she looked so overwhelmed. Finally, they all finished putting on what they needed and stepped back from Annie to admire their work. Dement sigh happily. "You look so hot I just wanna kiss the life out of ya!" He said. Annie blushed and I went behind Annie and put my head on top of hers. "Don't you dare…" I said glaring playfully at Dement. We all laughed. "Time to put on the shoes!" Illiana said. "Boys, pick her up." She said to Dement and Magnus. The picked Annie up, and made a chair with their arms. Annie yelped and almost fell backwards. Illiana took out blue, sparkly, huge pumps. Annie gaped at them.

"You expect me to wear_ that_?" She said. Ively nodded and grinned. "I bet I can't walk in those!" Annie complained. "You don't have to _walk_, all you have to do is stand there and be _pretty!_" Ively said. Annie grumpled something about blisters.

* * *

_**ANNIE'S POV**_

I stood in front of my chariot and waited for Colleen to come out. I kept my arms crossed in front of me. It's only been 10 minutes and 13 guys saw me and whistled at me. I blushed furiously. Finnick stood next to me and smiled. "You look great, Ann, you're costume is the best!" He said. I smiled. Finnick looked handsome. He wore a normal button up shirt that was sea green and black skinny jeans. His hair was ruffled and bed-headed. Finally Colleen came out and he wore sea green skinny jeans, that has pieces of fabric around the ankles and it looked like fins. The fabric was long enough so it could trail behind like my skirt. Colleen was shirtless and I noticed he had abbs. "Colleen!" I yelled and I hugged him. Colleen smiled. He wore eyeliner- not a lot but enough to be noticeable. He also held a trident and a net. "You look great!" I told him. Colleen laughed. "You look awesome too. You rock that more than I do, too." I laughed. I didn't really move because I didn't know how to walk in these big pumps Ively and Illiana gave me. "ALMOST TIME GUYS! DISTRICTS, GET IN YOUR CHARIOTS! I REPEAT! GET IN YOUR CHARIOTS!" I lady yelled out loud. I stared at Finnick for help. Finnick laughed and rolled his eyes. "Finnick, I can not walk in these, if I do, I will fall on my face. Help me, or I swear I will kill you with these shoes." I said to him. Finnick raised his hands into a surrender. "Alright!" Finnick picked me up and put me on the chariot next to Colleen. Colleen raised his eyebrow and I showed him my shoes. He winced.

"Ooooh, that sucks." He said giving me a sympathetic look.

"HERE COME THE DISTRICTS!" I heard from outside. I also hear a crowd roar with applause. The chariots begin to move forward. And I begin to get butterflies. I turned around to face forward. I look back and Finnick gives me a thumbs up and goes to the seats. I turn back around and we enter the audience. A loud round of applause runs out. _Ooh's and Aah's_ are heard from the crowd when they saw our costumes. I waved and smiled nice big, toothy, smiles. So did Colleen. Colleen and I held the trident together in one hand and we lifted it into the sky. They all clapped and cheered. A few guys whistle at me and I blush. We stop at the front of the big stage.

"Wow… That was _awesome._" Colleen whispered to me. I nodded and smile and I laugh. Once everyone was ready and in place, President Snow came out and smiled. "Welcome, to the Annual 70th, HUNGER GAMES!" He yelled. The capital cheered and whistled. President Snow held up his hand the the audience quieted down. "These are our tributes for the games. I wish you all the best and may the odds **_ever_**, be in your favor."

* * *

**_AN: HI! I guess I haven't updated in a while… But, I here it is. I know it's not that good or whatever. Again, If you don't understand my description of the outfit for Annie, Go on my profile and I will have a link to what it actually looks like. (It's on Polyvore BTW) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stuff :)_**

**_~Naren_**


	4. Training and Meeting an Ally

_**ANNIE'S POV**_

I woke up to Layanka pounding on my door.

"WAKE UP AND EAT BREAKFAST! TRAINING IS SOON!" She yelled out loud. I groaned. I never knew capital people yelled. "HURRY UP ANNIE!" She snapped again. I picked up my pillow and threw it hard at the door. "Good arm strength! Use that with a weapon!" She shouted through the door. "GO AWAY AND_ LET ME_ GET READY!" I yelled at her. She grumbled something but left my door.

I went to my drawer which had a few things of mine. It didn't matter what I wore because i was going to change out of it anyway. I grabbed a random shirt and a pair of shorts. I grumbled again and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. I then tied my hair into a ponytail. I walked out barefoot and into the dining room.

"Nice of you to_ join_ us Annie." Layanka said, tilting her nose to the side. I shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Not my fault you started a yelling rampage in front of my room." I replied as I began to stack eggs and pancakes onto my food. I sat down next to Finnick and I drowned the fluffy pancakes in maple syrup. Layanka scrunched her nose. "Isn't that a bit too much?" She asked. "You could get _fat_." I stared at her with wide eyes. Finnick laughed.

"She's about to go to the arena in a few days, does it really matter what she eats?" Mags said with a raised eyebrow. Layanka scoffed.

"If she becomes fat and can't run away from the other 23 kids that are trying to kill her, don't blame me." She began to eat a small portion of eggs and rice with a knife and a spoon. Why do you even need to cut eggs?_ Scrambled_ eggs to be exact. Finnick rolled his eyes.

"A few pancakes won't do any harm, Layanka. Plus, she got eggs." He replied. We then continued eating in peace, me with delicious, fluffy, pancakes that are drowned with syrup and an omelette. I cut the pancakes and stabbed it with a fork and shoved it into my mouth. Colleen then came out of his room. I glared at Layanka.

"How come you woke me up, but not Colleen?" I asked her. She held up her hands defensively.

"He _woke up_ earlier. Just took him a longer time to get ready." I looked at Colleen and his hair was a little wet and he wore a fresh, clean T-shirt and black jeans. Colleen shrugged and gave a small grin. "Why did you take so long getting ready? We're going to change later anyway." I said grumpily. "Oh yeah…" He mumbled. He sat down next to Mags. Mags ruffled his hair and we laughed. Except for Layanka, who finished her breakfast and went to watch T.V.

"What are you guys going to do during training?" Finnick asked as he ate a hashbrown. Colleen smiled. "I'm going to work on knifes and maybe spearing. Maybe checking out the edible plants area." Finnick nodded and Mags thought about it for a while.

"Practice climbing too," She mumbled. "That's important." Finnick nodded again. "Mag's always right. She knows best." He gave a cheeky smile and Mags smacked the back of his head. "Flattery doesn't get you anywhere Finnie." Mags said laughing. Finnick wiggled his eyebrows. "Really then? Ask the capital then." He replied. I wince as I remembered that he was a womanizer. Finnick turned to me and he sucked in breath, noticing what he said.

"I didn't mean it in that way!" He said quickly. I laughed and shook my head. Mags whacked his head once more. Colleen was eating his breakfast calmly, but he was snickering. Mags was so _awesome_!

* * *

My prep team gave me a pair of spandex and a sports-bra and a thin white T-shirt. I slipped them on and as I was about to leave, Ively yanked my ponytail and pulled me back.

"We_ need_ to fix that ponytail!" Ively wailed. I gave her a look. "Does it matter what I look like?" I grumbled. They all nodded furiously. "You need to look_ hot_ while fighting." Magnus complained.

"Are you guys _SERIOUS_?" I asked them. They shrunk back. "I'm just training! Who cares what we look like? We're going to be covered in blood anyway." I stated. Ively sighed. "You're right, but please, let me fix your hair!" She wailed. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but it has to _benefit_ me." I grumbled. Ively jumped and clapped her hands. "Yay!" She went right to work. "Me and Dement and Magnus are going to get lunch at Panera, the one 1 block away. Meet us when your done!" Illiana shouted as they walked out the door.

"Alright, bye!" Ively said as she began twisting my hair. She ended up making a high, french braid ponytail. "Am I done yet? I have to go now." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay, Ann, get a lot done alright?" She asked and hugged me. "Yeah." I replied. I walked out the door and went to the elevators. When I pressed the training room level, the door opened and I collided with Finnick.

"Oh, hey I was about to get you, why did you take so long?" He questioned. I gave a lopsided grin. "Ively didn't like my ponytail and she gave me a fancier one." I said and I pointed to my french braid ponytail. He whistled. "It's nice." We continue the ride in a comfortable silence and once we reach the floor, we stepped out. Finnick help my shoulders and I gave a light blush. "Practice and try as much as you can. Try to go to a little bit of everything." He said. I nodded. He kissed my cheek and pushed me to go on my way. I blushed as I walked over to Colleen who was by the knifes.

"Hey" I mumbled when I got next to him. I picked up a rather large knife and tested it out.

"Hey Annie, why did you come later than I did?" Colleen asked and he threw a knife at a target, hitting it into the leg. He smiled, impressed at himself. "Ively held me back because she wanted to fix my hair. So when I told her she could, she did this." I pointed to my ponytail and smiled. He smiled. "Well_ that's_ nice." I pulled back my arm and launched the knife forward. I hit it directly where the heart would be. "_Wow_," Colleen said gaping. "_Wow_…" I went over and grabbed the knife from the target. "How are you so good?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. "You thought I was too _weak_ to make a decent shot, Colleen?" Colleen shook his head and blushed. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" He yelped. I laughed. "It's okay. I'm just teasing." Colleen visibly relaxed. I nodded my head toward the edible plants station. "I'm going over there, okay?" I said. Colleen nodded and continued flinging knifes.

When I got to the station I picked up the pots with the edible plants in them. A girl from district 3 slid over to me. "Umm… Can I see that after you?" She asked shyly. I looked up and saw the girl. She looked about the same age as me and had medium length light brown hair, that looked blonde, but you could tell it was brown. Her eyes were so green, but you could look straight into her eyes but not notice what color they were. I smiled. "Of course. My name is Annie Cresta, from District 4." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She smiled shyly and shook my hand. "Lita Herondale, District 3." I handed her the plant.

"_Arctic Willow_," She said aloud. "_It's a shrub and it grows up to 60 Centimeters and grows in clumps. And you can eat the inner part and and the underground shoots of any of the types raw. It contains 7 to 10 times more vitamin than an Orange._" I stared at her. "How do you know that?" She grinned and set the plant down. She picked up the capital device that told her all about that plant. "Well, I read it right here."

* * *

When I came back from the training room I went straight to the couch. I fell face first on to it. The couch was so fluffy and soft. It was also very long and big, that my feet were at least 2 feet away from the end of it. Colleen came right after me and didn't make it to the couch. He fell right beside the stairs to the Living room. "Arrrghhh…" Colleen groaned. "I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since_ lunch_." I nodded. Or at least tried too. Lunch was 5 hours ago. It was 6 PM right now and we started training at 8 AM. Mags entered the room and started laughing at us.

"How was training?" She asked after she stopped laughing.

"Horrible!" I said. "I fell off the climbing wall so many times I lost count! But I think I made an ally." Mags nodded. "With who?"

"Lita Herondale, from District 3" I told her. She nodded. Finnick also came back and he entered the room. "Hey guys. How was tra-" He tripped over Colleen who was still by the stairs. Mags and I began laughing, so did Colleen. I turned over onto my back and I stretched. Finnick glared at us playfully.

"Ha, Ha. I'm still graceful as _ever_." Finnick said and he did a sloppy leap to the couch. I lifted my legs and when he sat down, I put my feet on his lap. "You're not graceful. You're as graceful as an _Elephant_." I said snickered.

"Don't say that! You're offending the Elephants!" Colleen said, fake gasping. He got up from the floor and sat down on the other couch with Mags. We all start laughing, besides Finnick who pouts. "Awww, Finnicks sad." I said. I sat up and kissed his cheek. Finnick smiled. "I feel better already." I push his face away, laughing. Mags watched us carefully but she smiled. Colleen gaged. "Stop flirting guys. I for one, am hungry. I'm going to the kitchen. WHO'S WITH ME?!" He shouted. "I!" I shouted as I flopped back down and then rolled off the couch. We went to the kitchen and a meal was already set up. Layanka ran down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome back guys! Lets go eat. We'll get one of the Avox's to bring the food out." She said. I shook my head. "I can bring my _own_ food." I took the dished and brought them to the table. Colleen, Mags, and Finnick, took their own food too. Layanka was the only one who got one of the Avox's to bring her food to the table. We began eating in silence. I was eating some ribs and they tasted delicious. We talked about what we did for training and how I met Lita and how she might be my ally.

"Colleen, you're going to be my ally, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Of course I am." I pushed my chair back. "I'm done with my dinner. Anyone want me to put away their dishes?" I asked. Finnick laughed. He took my plate and walked to the kitchen. "I'll take that." I gaped at him. "Hey!" I yelled. Mags laughed and gave me a gummy smile. Layanka shook her head. "That's the Avox's job, Finnick and Annie. Let them do their work." I frowned. "I'm just helping." I picked up Colleen's plate when he finished. I also picked up Mags. "I'm going to clean these." They nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Annie." Mags said. Colleen nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." I went to the kitchen and to the sink. I saw Finnick sitting on the counter drinking water. I went to the sink and began to wash the dishes. Finnick hopped down.

"Let me help." He grabbed a dish and side by side, we washed them. Once we finished, Finnick splashed me with water. "Hey!" I yelped from the cold water. I splashed some water back at him. Soon we had a water war and a few bubbles were everywhere. We laughed and then sighed. I turned to face him and fake glared. "Now _I'm_ wet, thanks a lot Finn." He held his hands in a surrender."Hey, you got me wet_ too._" I sighed. "You have a point there." So, we just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. I never actually paid attention to his eyes before. They were Sea Green. Really bold Sea Green. They had golden fleck in them too. Soon, we both started leaning in and then we kissed. Just a plain innocent kiss. My arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

_Just a plain, simple, kiss._

* * *

_**AN:**__** HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Finally they kiss. Not really a cliffhanger though. QQ. There's no need to make out the outfits on polyvore since they are pretty plain and simple, something you can already visualize. And if there's a TMI fan out there… Yes, Herondale. A request from a friend on mine.**_

_**~Naren **_


	5. First Job Of The Day

_**FINNICK**_

_I woke up and then I noticed it was all a dream._

At least, the _kissing_ part. I'm 99.99% sure that Annie did go to training and did all those stuff. But up the the part where they came back from training was probably when I was dreaming. I sighed. That sucked. I seriously thought that was real, the fact that I was in Annie's point of view. I got up from my very cosy bed and changed into a pair of gray jeans and button up shirt. I trudged to the kitchen to get so coffee. I press a few buttons of the coffee machine and down came the brown liquid. I searched the cabinet for some sugar cubes.

"Hey Finn." I heard Annie yawn as she walked into the kitchen wearing shorts (the sporty kind) and a blue hoodie.

"Hey," I mumbled and slightly blushed because of the dream. "Want some coffee?" I held out my mug to her. She scrunched her nose and shook her head. I added 6 sugar cubes into the mug. "I don't like coffee." I nodded. "I don't either, but when you add sugar cubes it's not so bad." She shrugged. She walked over to the coffee maker. She pointed to a button that said 'Hot Chocolate'.

"That sounds energizing. Is it good?" I gave a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I guess it's energizing. And it's really good. It's really hot though." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, I can tell it's hot, it's in the name." I gave her a pointed look. She raised her hands in a surrender. "Just saying…" I took out a mug and made the hot chocolate for Annie.

"You want marshmallows and whipped cream?" I asked her.

"What are those?" She asked. I smiled even bigger. "They taste wonderful with Hot Chocolate." I poured whipped cream until there was a tall mountain. Then I added marshmallows. I shoved the mug to her. "_Drink it_." She put her mouth to it and she drank.

"_**Ow**_!" She shouted and pulled the drink back. "Brurned my thoune. Bruned my thoune!" She shouted. I laughed and she glared. "Shuh ih ohair." After a minute and she drank it again. She smiled happily. "Muth betther." I nodded. I drained the rest of my mug and placed it into the sink.

Layanka came ran down the stairs. "Where is Ann-" She stopped when she noticed Annie was sitting at the dining table. "Surprise, surprise, Annie's awake." Annie glared at her.

"Where's Colleen and Mags?" I asked. Layanka pointed her finger towards the stairs. "Getting ready." Annie drained her cup and put it into the sink. "I'm going to get ready too." She walked up the stairs, two at a time.

An Avox brought a letter to me with the Capital's seal on it. Avox's can't talk since their tongues were cut out because they were criminals. I grimaced. I already knew what was inside and I didn't want to go. Mags slowly walked down the stairs and saw me with the envelope. She patted my back and sighed. _"Don't_ tell them where you're going, alright?" She told me in a whisper. I nodded. Colleen came downstairs in basketball shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Hey Finnick." He said as he walked by to get some food. I waved. back in response. Annie came down next wearing the same thing she wore last time and a braid in her hair. I look at the clock and it says 7:50.

"Hurry guys, you have to be down by 8," I told them. "It's 7:50." Annie quickly ate an egg sandwich and Colleen ate a burrito. I stared at his burrito. "Where the heck did you find a_ burrito_?" I asked him. Colleen shrugged. "It was in the refrigerator." I shrugged. They spent 5 more minutes eating and then ran to the door to put on their shoes.

"Remember to try a little bit of everything and stay a little bit longer on the one's you're bad at." Mags told us. They both nodded.

"I'll be taking you guys down to the training center so come along." Layanka told us with her head held high and walking towards the elevators. The doors open and Annie and Colleen enter along with Layanka. Then the door closes and the zip down.

I stare at the envelope in my hand and opened it.

**_Dearest Finnick,_**

**_Welcome back. You still have some duties to do and the first one is today! What joy! You will have Tasha at 8:30 at 3645 Capitol Ave, and you will have Jasmine at 12:00 at 3429 Fabulous Street. Maybe Ella at 5 at 1648 S. Arena road, but who knows? I expect them all to be done, just so you know. Or you know what happens. On that happy note, I hope you enjoy. The limo will be in front at 8:15, then 12:30, maybe 4:45 too._**

**_Your own,_**

**_ President Snow_**

I growl and grit my teeth. Mags pats my back and pulls me into a hug. I hate President snow so much. I go upstairs and take a nice, warm shower. I leaned back onto marble wall of the shower and I sigh. After 5 minutes of just standing there, I turn the water off and stand on the mat that immediately dries me off. I put on a random suit I found on my bed that wasn't there before. I look at the clock again and it was 8:13. I ran out my room and put on my shoes. I kissed Mags cheek.

"I might be back at 3 or 7." I told her. She hugged me tight and I went into the elevator. And sure enough when I went outside, I saw the white, sleek, limo. I slipped inside and gave the the Avox the address.

"You can take your_ time_," I told the Avox. "There's no rush."

* * *

. The first thing I did when I got back to the apartment was not,

A) _Hug or kiss mags on the cheek_

B) _Eat anything_

C)_ Sit down anywhere_

D) _Or even touch anything_

What I did was go straight to my room and take a long, clean, hot shower. I entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I began to strip off my clothes and enter the shower. I pressed a few buttons and steaming hot water came out the shower head. I grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing my self clean. I was very dirty. The capital women stench on me. I rubbed myself with the bar of soap again and again, until I skinned myself by rubbing myself so much. I rinsed myself and began to wash my hair. Dirty Capital stench. I repeated to myself over and over again. After a hour long shower, I finally came out and onto the mat which dried me instantly. I wrapped a towel above my hips and walked out to my room. I saw a pair of cozy, pajama pants and a sea green T-shirt. I pulled them on and walked out the room.

Colleen and Annie were already back from training and laying down on the couch again. This time Colleen did make it to the couch.

"Welcome back guys." I told them. Annie gave me a small smile and Colleen just groaned. I plopped down next to Annie and Annie put her feet on my lap again. "How was training?" Mags asked them. Annie smiled.

"I hung out with Lita again, and we both practiced with the edible plants. I also went to knifes and rope." She told us. I frowned. "Why go to rope? We are from district 4." I told her. She shrugged. "Practice makes perfect?" I snorted. Mags chuckled at me. "What about you?" Mags asked Colleen. "Went to spears and checked climbing wall. I think I'm friendly with district 1 and 2. I also went to the camouflage section." He told them. Annie hummed a little. "I didn't go to camouflage… I'll check that tomorrow." I patted her back. It was oddly quiet.

"Where's Layanka?" Colleen asked, noticing why is was so quiet. Mags frowned.

"I… Do not know…" She replied slowly. Annie turned her head to me. "Do you know?" I shrugged. "I wasn't here when she left." Annie nodded, not bothering to ask where I went. "Alright, she probably _went_ somewhere." Colleen said. Annie rolled her eyes. "Way to state the obvious." Colleen threw one of the throw pillows at her. She caught it and stuck out her tongue which was really cute. Mags looked at the clock. "It's 6:30. Anyone want to eat now?" She asked. Annie snorted. "Shouldn't we wait for_ Layanka_." Mags shrugged. "She might be eating somewhere in town with her '_friends_'" Mags said. Colleen chuckled and Annie giggles. I lightly hit Mags on the head. "Bad Mags. Be nice." I scolded to her. Mags rolled her eyes and smacked the back of my head, not so lightly. "Bad Finnick. That's my thing." Annie and Colleen burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes. "I enjoy how my pain brings joy to you." I grumbled at them. Annie took her feet off my lap and stood up. "I'm hungry, I bet you guys are also hungry. Lets eat now." We all stand up and walk to the dining room. All the food was set up on the table. "Thank you." Annie said to the Avoxes and she smiled. The Avoxes nodded back. We all sat down and began to eat.

We ate in silence, just enjoying the food. Then Layanka came storming into the room.

"Can you believe that Tiffany _stood me up_? I thought she _was_ my_ best friend_!" Layanka went through the room as quickly as she came and continued yelling about 'Tiffany'. We all just sat there, staring at the door. We slowly went back to the dinner and continued eating. After a while, Annie stood up. "I'm done." An Avox came and took her plate. She smiled at the Avox and the Avox nodded back again. It was now 7:30 and it took us an hour to eat. Annie sighed.

"I'm going to sleep." She mumbled and walked up the steps. "Night!" I shouted after her. Mags was already passed out on the couch, with a blanket on her. Colleen was watching T.V, checking out the tributes once more. I joined Colleen on the couch and began watching with him.

* * *

**_AN:_****_ HAHAHAHA BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, HUH? ONCE AGAIN, I DIDN'T PUT ANY OUTFITS ON POLYVORE BECAUSE THESE SEEM PRETTY BASIC AND SELF EXPLANATORY. IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANY OF THE PAST OUTFITS, YOU CAN GO ON MY PROFILE AND CHECK IT OUT :)_**

**_~NAREN _**


	6. The Scoring

_**Annie's POV **_

I took deep breaths and Finnick massaged my shoulders.

"You'll do fine…" He kept repeating to me. I nodded and stretched my shoulders. I flexed my hands back and forth. We all were in the T.V room and Colleen, Mags, and Finnick were sitting down on the couched. I was pacing back and forth in front of Finnick. Colleen snorted. "You shouldn't be worried Annie. You're a natural at knife throwing." I blushed lightly. Finnick raised his eyebrow. "You know how to throw a knife?" I open my mouth to reply but Colleen beat me to it.

"She does! And she's a natural at it! She has a strong arm!" I gave him a glare. "I can reply myself. And I'm not _that _good." Colleen rolled his eyes. "She's lying." Finnick and Mags gave a light laugh. Layanka quickly walked to the room. "Hello! Hello!" She said in her Capital accent, "Today is the day for scores! Lets hope you do wonderful!" She gave me a quick glance but quickly looked away. I looked at the clock on the wall. _11:48_. I thought to myself. _Scoring starts at 12…_ I quickly became nervous. Finnick followed my glance and looked at the clock. He cleared his throat once he noticed what time it was.

"Alright guys, 12 more minutes until you have to go downstairs." Mags slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Anyone want anything to drink?" She asked us.

I shook my head. "Get me some sugar cubes!" Finnick called after her. Colleen shrugged and shook his head. "Alright, Finnick. How many?"

"The whole bowl!" I laughed.

"You want that many?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, you'll get diabetes."

"No I won't"

"Yes you will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"N-" Finnick was stopped mid word when Colleen burst out.

"JESUS CHRIST, SHUT UP!" Me and Finnick recoiled back from each other when we heard Colleen yell. Mags was chuckling when she saw us.

"You have to admit, Finn is going to get diabetes." I told them after a while of silence.

"I am _not_! Tell her Mags! Colleen probably agrees with me too!" He said.

"You're gonna get diabetes, Finnick." Mags said giving a shrug and a '_what can you do?_' look. Finnick pouted. "What do you think Colleen?" Colleen gave a small smile.

"Dude, you're going to get diabetes if you eat that whole bowl of sugarcubes."

Finnick gasped. "I'VE BEEN BETRAYED…" He pointed an accusing finger and Mags and Colleen. "I thought we were friends! Especially _you_, Mags." I stuck my tongue at him. "Can't help that I'm right." We laughed then went to a comfortable silence. Layanka returned to the room wearing her hair in a very complicated ties. "C'mon, lets go! Time for scores!"

I was sitting next to Colleen on fluffy armchairs. I began to panic again.

"Hey, you got this." Colleen whispered to me. I smiled at him thankfully.

"You'll do awesome too." The tributes from district one finished and they walked back to their chairs. "Why don't they leave?" I whispered to Colleen. Colleen frowned. "I don't think we're allowed leave when we're finished." I guess I should explain the tributes, or at least who was who.

Kelis and Ramaje were from district one. They both had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Kelis liked to write and Ramaje… I don't really know.

Elon and Derrick were from district two. They also had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Elon loved fashion and was alway drawing clothes and Derrick… I also didn't know.

Lita and Ivan were from district three. They had white skin, Lita had light brown hair, almost blonde and Ivan had dark brown hair, Lita had green eyes and black glasses and Ivan had brown eyes. Lina enjoyed to read a lot and Ivan liked doing hacks on computers.

Pirecua and Austin were from district five. Pirecua was mexican and had brown curly hair and brown eyes with silver glasses. Austin was Chinese, black hair, and brown eyes and wearing thin glasses. Pirecua loves doing gymnastics and Austin liked scaring people and giving candy to them.

Samantha, or Sami and Gus were from six. They both have white skin, sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, Sami wore purple glasses. Sami liked playing the piano and Gus was a nerd and liked playing pokemon.

Ariel and Jules were from seven. Ariel had white skin, dirty blonde hair that was cut to look like a boy's and green/blue eyes. Jules was half asian, black hair, and brown eyes and black glasses. Ariel enjoyed drawing and was really good at it. Jules enjoyed being smart.

Annie and Jaden were from eight. Annie had pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes and had pink glasses. Jaden had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Annie liked really 'cute' things and Jaden liked drawing cats. Yes, cats.

Breanna and George were from nine. From the looks of it, they hated each other. Breanna had tan skin, brown curly hair, and brown eyes. George had white skin, sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes. Breanna and George were very good at running and were fast at it too.

Lily and Myles were from 10. They both had pale skin. Lily had light brown hair, blue eyes and wore green glasses. Myles had dark brown hair and brown eyes and black glasses. LIly enjoyed doing and solving math problems and Myles liked helping kids.

Jocelyn and Joe were from 11. They both and light brown skin and brown hair and brown eyes. Jocelyn wore pink glasses though. Jocelyn was a bit over weight. Jocelyn and Joe both liked making bracelets out of colorful of rubber bands.

Lastly, Jasmine and Puriel were from district 12. They both had dark skin and brown hair and brown eyes. Jasmine wore black glasses and was overweight. Puriel was a stick. Jasmine liked gossiping and Puriel liked reading and playing games.

It was finally my turn to enter the room of doom. I gulped and stood up quickly and stumbled to the peacekeeper by the door. Once I got in, the gamemakers were sitting and talking to each other. They continued to ignore my presence. _Maybe I just have to do some things first_. I thought. I grabbed knifes and stood in front of a dummy. I threw one knife at the leg, the other on the arm, one in the stomach, and the last one in the heart. I looked up and saw that only a few gamemakers were watching. I grabbed a spear and threw it at their precious pig's eye. Their eyes snapped to me and I smiled sweetly and gave an energetic wave. "Hi!" I said happily. They drifted their eyes to me, then back to the spear in the pig's eye. I walked over to the rope area and tied a Monkey's fist and threw it hard at the dummy and it was knocked back. Monkey's fist was a really strong and heavy rope tied together into a ball. I turned back forward and I sneakily grabbed a strand of rope to make into a bracelet later. The looked surprised but nodded at me. "You may leave now." The head gamemaker said. I smiled and nodded and walked out the room.

We all were sitting in the T.V room and waiting for the gamemakers to announce what scores we got. I saw sitting next to Finnick with my head on his lap and him playing with my hair. Mags and Colleen were sitting next to me and Mags was sipping on her tea and Colleen was biting his nails. Layanka sat on another couch that was next to ours , making a right angle.

After forever, the Capital seel came on and we all snapped our eyes to the T.V.

"Hello!" Caesar Flickerman said waving to the crowd. The crowd yelled cheers and whistles. Caesar walked to his chair and gave his million dollar smile. "Welcome! Today, we will see the scores of our tributes! But before we start, who do you think will have the highest score?" I heard a bunch of names jumbled together, unclear to make out. Caesar didn't seem to have a problem though. He smiled and nodded. _When did this man not smile?_ I thought to myself. Finnick chuckled and I looked at him.

"Did I say that outloud?" Finnick smirked and nodded. "Whoops." Finnick laughed. "And to answer your question, I don't know." He poked me and we shifted our attention back to the T.V.

"RAMAJE SCALES' SCORE!" Caesar pointed his fingers to the big screen. "A 10!" He shouted. The crowd erupted in cheers. We all clapped politely. "KELIS MITCHELL'S SCOREEEE!" He again pointed to the screen. "A 9!" He shouted.

"DERRICK MOORE'S SCORE! A 9!"

"ELON BROWN'S SCORE! AN 8!"

"IVAN KUZIV'S SCORE! A 7!"

"LITA HERONDALE'S SCORE! AN 8!"

Finally it was our turn to see our scores. I began to tense up and I sat up. I sat in Finnick's lap and blushed when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"COLLEEN BROOK'S SCORE! AN 8!" We all cheered and yelled I gave Colleen a side hug and he smiled.

"ANNIE CRESTA'S SCORE!" I crossed my fingers and Finnick held me tighter. The air was tense.

"A 10!" We all shot up and cheered loudly. "That's my girl!" Finnick yelled and hugged me tightly. Mags went to hug me too. Colleen came over and patted my back and hugged me.

"AUSTIN CHIN'S SCORE! A 7!"

"PIRECUA DUARTE'S SCORE! AN 8!"

"AUGUSTUS BEACH'S SCORE! A 5!"

"SAMANTHA MCINTOSH'S SCORE! A 6!

"ARIEL ANTOS' SCORE! A 5!"

"JULES GODUCO-BUNTING'S SCORE! A 6!"

"JADEN MALONEY'S SCORE! A 8!"

"ANNIE GOLDENBERG'S SCORE! A 4!"

"GEORGE PENN'S SCORE! A 7!"

"BREANNA BUTKUS' SCORE! A 6!"

"MYLES TANZER'S SCORE! A 3!"

"LILY SIMON'S SCORE! A 6!"

"JOE LOZADO'S SCORE! A 4!"

"JOCELYN HIDALGO'S SCORE! A 2!"

"PURIEL STANLEY'S SCORE! A 1!"

"JASMINE BROWN'S SCORE! A 1!"

I clapped politely at the end of all the scored. Caesar kept talking about some stuff, but I didn't pay attention. I was just happy I got the highest score. _A 10! A 10! Who knew?_ Finnick kissed my cheek. "You were fantastic! How did you manage?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

_**AN:**__** Hahaha, A few of the tributes are people I personally know from school and some of them are my friends. Lita, I'm sorry you're going to have to die! There weren't any outfits I need to post, but just wait for the interview! I'm going to have to make lots of outfits for the girls! Haha :) I'm sorry for not updating for a while, so I made this chapter a bit longer, you probably can't tell, but I ded it! **_

_**R&R**_

_**~Naren **_


	7. Interview's Part 1

_**Annie's POV **_

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Annie! You're doing it!" Finnick yelled after me. I began to smile. _I am, aren't I!_ I thought to myself. Then I tripped and fell face first. _Spoke too soon. _

Finnick burst out laughing and walked over to me. I turned myself over so I was lying on my back. I pouted.

"Do I _have _to practice walking in these heels?" Finnick smirked and nodded.

"If you want to walk, I suggest you learn, also, you can earn lots of sponsors." I groaned. "How is wearing heels going to help me get sponsors?" I asked him, pushing myself up. "Because you would look really pretty," I blushed, "and they would be impressed you can walk in those heels!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Just so you know, today is the day of the Interview that Ceasar Flickerman gives us. At the moment, Finnick was making practice walking in my 500ft heels. (Really, its probably only 2 ½ inches.) My feet were sore. I've been walking around trying to balance for at least 30 minutes by now. Finnick was probably enjoying my pain.

"Okay, try that again!" Finnick ran to the other side of the T.V room and waited there for me. "C'mon, girl, you can make it! C'mere!" He said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a dog, Finn." I stumbled to the other side, sloppily, but I didn't fall. Finnick clapped.

"Well done, now again!" He ran to the other side of the room again and waited for me, this time, not treating me like a dog. I walked back again, stumbling a few times, but it was improvement. Finnick clapped. "Goog job!" I groaned, I was positive that I was going to get blister. "Can I go eat?" I gave puppy eyes, "_Please_?" Finnick hesitated for a second but sighed. "Alright," I sat down about to take off my shoes, "but you have to keep those on." I froze and groaned loudly. I fell back against the couch. "Seriously?" Finnick nodded. I growled but got up and walked to the kitchen.

In there, Colleen was eating a sandwich. I grabbed his sandwich, which he had not bitten yet, but was about to, and ate it.

"WHAT?! ANNIE! I WAS ABOUT TO EAT THAT!" He yelled at me and groaned. I shrugged. "I'm really hungry. You didn't have to walk in these heels for 30+ minutes!" I snapped at him as I continued to eat his sandwich. He paused for a while but sighed. "Fine. I feel bad for you. You can take my… Sandwich." I smiled. "To late, I would've taken your sandwich even if you didn't give me permission." I grabbed a water bottle and drained it. Mags entered the room.

"Someones hungry…" She mumbled loudly. I laughed. "That's Finn''s fault." I told her. Finnick entered the room.

"What's my fault?" Mags smacked the back of his head. "Why did you starve this child?" Finnick gasped.

"I did not starve her! I was just training her!"

"In what?"

"... Heel walking…"

"Heel walking?"

"Yes! Annie is as graceful as a giraffe on heels!"

"HEY!" I interjected. Finnick shrugged.

"It's true."

"Just so you know, there is a book called Giraffe's Can Dance…"

Finnick shrugged. "That's definitely not you."

**::**

**::**

**::**

I was with my prep team and they were, well, prepping me up. Dement was working on my eyes, which were closed, so I couldn't see anything.

"Uh, what exactly are you putting on my face?" I asked Dement. I felt a weird brush move around my eyes.

"Stuff." He replied. I snorted. "Thanks for the vivid description."

I also felt Ively working on my hair.

She was washing it, shampooing it, conditioning it, and rinsing it. She kept repeating this task about 3 times so far. "Why are you washing my hair so much?" I asked her. "I've got to make it smooth, soft, and silky." She replied. I was so bored, I began to get tired. _Maybe I can take a small nap…_ I felt a hand smack my face. My eyes flew up.

"OUCH!" I yelped.

"Don't you _dare_ fall asleep!" Dement snapped at me. I shrunk back. "Sorry…"

Ively finally let me sit up and drying my hair. The hot air was blowing into my hair. She grabbed a brush and brushed it while drying it. Dement finally finished with the area around my eyes and started actually on my eyes.

"THE SHOES ARE WHITE, NOT PINK!" Illiana shouted at Magnus.

"I KNOW THAT!" Magnus snapped back.

"THEN WHY ARE THEY PINK?!"

"IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!"

"GO FIX IT RIGHT NOW!" Illiana, who was wearing a short purple dress, as i recall, shouted at Magnus. I heard a movement and a door shut.

"Uh, what happened?" Ively asked. Illiana groaned.

"Magnus accidently made the shoes pink." I laughed.

"You can open your eyes now." Dement told me. My eyes snapped open but closed quickly. "THE LIGHT! OH GOD ITS TOO BRIGHT!" They all laughed and I slowly opened my eyes again. I looked into the mirror and opened my eyes wide at the reflection.

My eyes were my normal bright green with brown around the circumference of my pupil, but around my eyes, was a light blue shade was around it. It also went under my eyes. Dement also had a this neon blue paint and painted swirls around my eyes and they looked awesome. I was also wearing some mascara, but that didn't really matter.

"Gosh, Dement, this looks awesome!" I motion Dement to hug me and he did. "Watch the hair! Ively snapped. Dement raised his hands in a surrender. Magnus finally came back with white shoes.

"I'M BACK!" He shouted. He was wearing skinny jeans and a vest. He turned to me. "Oh, Annie, darling, you look fabulous!" I smile at him. "Thanks Magnus." He walked back to Illiana and hand her the shoes. "BAM! Fixed them." Illiana nodded. "Perfect!" Illiana made a few adjustments to the dress. "Do you think this is too much glitter?" She asked Magnus. Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Wait, pretend like I didn't ask you that." She turned to Dement. "Do you think I put too much glitter?"

Ively began twisting something on the top of my head and stabbing bobby pins in my hair. She grabbed a can of hairspray.

' . .No, get that death bottle away from me!" I shouted at her when she began to shake the bottle. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry! It won't be a lot!" Well, Ively was a liar.

She began spraying my hair and the weird, smelly air from a bottle went to my hair. After a minute or two, she finally finished. I gaped.

"You used almost the whole bottle!" I shrieked. She shrugged. "At least your hair won't fall out from its bun." The bun was wrapped and was smooth as can be. I grunt. "Whatever."

"Time to put on your dress!" Magnus said, clapping. Illiana picked up the dress and went with me to the bathroom. She showed me the dress and I smiled. It was nice- not even, beautiful.

The first part was a skin-tight dress that ended mid-thigh, but when you add the second part,( The scarf part is what I call it) which you connect to the middle of the first dress, it makes the dress long and flowy. I smiled and Illiana helped me put it on.

Once I walked back out, everyone gasped. "OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK SO HOT, OMG GIRL, FABULOUS!" Magnus said. Dement nodded. "You look absolutely stunning!" Ively squealed and clapped. "You look so beautiful!" They overwhelmed me and I blushed deeply.

They made me stand on the platform, so they can add all the details.

Dement did my nails, which were white, but used tinfoil and dipped in two types of blue and dabbed them on my nails. Ively added my hair piece, which was on the back of my head. They were golden chains and drooped down, but was held by the two sides. Illiana place my arm bracelet on my arm, which was silver and had a blue/purple oval in the center. It had little pearls hanging from the sides. She also put on my pearl ring. Magnus placed on my necklace, which was silver with flowers and had drapes.

"Time for the shoes!" Dement said. Magnus and Dement lifted me up in an armchair, while Ively and Illiana put on my _white _shoes. The finally place me down.

"You look beautiful!" Dement kissed my cheek. "Now hurry up, you're late." I hugged them all. "Thanks _so _much, you guys!" I walked out of the room to the stage.

**::**

**::**

**::**

Everyone looked beautiful, stunning even. Each had their own style.

Kelis was wearing a short black skin-tight dress with no straps that went to her thigh with a little extra fabric around the waist. The top of the dress was sparkly. Her hair was in curls with little diamonds in her hair. She had golden eye shadow, a gold chain necklace, gold earrings, gold ring, and a black bracelet with a big gold square in the middle. Her shoes were high and strappy. Her nails were pure white.

Elon was wearing a dress that went up to her knees and no straps.. The top was black, but when it got to below the breast, it faded into a light pink. While fading, it was sparkly. Diamonds were sprinkled along the top. Her hair was straight and she had on a tiara. Her had heel boots with lace, and had a bow necklace, black diamond ring, and black bracelet with a gold middle. Her nails were pink with the middle finger having black and white zigzags and the finger between the pinky and middle finger in silver glitter.

Lita had a silver sparkly dress that went to her knees but trailed a little back. It was covered in glitter and had no straps. Her hair was in the weird ponytail braid and had diamond flowers in the braids. Her eyelids had a white sharp white streak on it and thick mascara. She wore a silver leaf headwrap with a blue pearl in the middle. She had a fancy black and gold watch on her wrist. Her necklace was a weird game console and her nails were plain black.

Pirecua wore a floor long yellow dress and the waist and up were covered in silver diamonds. Her hair was half up and curled to look like a careless perfection. She wore a silver diamond leaf headband. She had on an arm watch that curled around her arm and was made out of leather. She had golden eye shadow on and mascara. Her necklace was a black and gold camera. She had on pure black heels that weren't that tall. Her nails were white, with the finger between the middle and pinky finger have a diagonal silver diamond trail.

Sami had on a red dress the stopped below her knees but continues flowing very far back from the back of the dress. Other than that, the dress was eyelashes were sharp and eyeliner layered thick. Her hair was on one shoulder with a braid that went down to her shoulder with flowers dotting the braids. She wore an earpiece that curled from the bottom of the ear to the top. Her necklace was big and layered. She had a gold chain bracelet and had heel boots.

Ariel had a dress that stopped at the thigh but was flowy and had black tights under it. The top of the dress was blue and lacey and the bottom was plain black. Her hair was still in a pixie cut but had a messed up- perfect look. She had glitter eyeshadow and mascara. She wore a flower headband and Triangle earrings, dagger necklace, and arrow ring. She had heeled boots too.

Anna had a pink frilly dress that went stopped above her knees then trailed down to her ankles. The top of her hair was still brown, but they dyed her hair pink and curled her hair to perfection. She had brown to silver cateye eyeshadow. She wore pink earring jewels that had a circumference with gold had a braided black bracelet that said _believe_. She had black flower necklace and had a pink flower shoes were white and had a strap by her ankles .Her nails were white and had splattered paint on them.

Breanna wore a one lace long sleeved, that stop at mid thigh and wasn't skin-tight and was black. Her hair was half up and was held up by a white bow. Her hair was curled to perfection too. Her eyeshadow was reflective, when it was directed to the light, it became rainbow. Her earrings were golden feathers and wore a golden flower necklace. She wore a black and gold braided bracelet and a black and gold heart necklace. Her shoes were lace and open toed and black. Her nails were pure white.

Lily was wearing a floor long white flowy dress with a gold leaf waistband and no sleeves. Her hair had a braid band and was curled and had on a flower crown. She had purple/black eyeshadow and wore a gold lacy arm band. She wore a silver necklance that looked like a maze and a gold ring of it too. Her shoes were brown wedges and were strappy. On her nails, they were pure white with rainbow infinity signs at the tips.

Jocelyn wore a white/peach floor long dress and white flowers were dotted around everywhere. Her hair was in a fishtail ponytail and had on a stars hair clip. Her eyes were purple/brown and had a flower necklace. She had black bracelets and gold and silver ring and gold earrings. Her shoes were strappy circles and black. Her nails were plain light pink.

Jasmine wore a floor long red and gold dress. Her hair was puffy and frizzy and stuck out and wore a brown, colorful headband she managed to put on. Her eyes had silver eyeshadow and lots of mascara. Her bracelet was a thick black and silver and was dotted with designs. Her necklace said _love_ and her earrings were diamonds. Her shoes were pointed toe and were pale pink. Her nails were a plain red color.

I smiled at all of them as I passed them to walk to where I would be waiting to be interviewed. When I got there, Finnick, Mags, Layanka, and Colleen were already there.

"Where have you been?!" Layanka asked, "You're late!" I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, It takes a while to look perfect." Layanka huffed and Finnick and Mags and Colleen snickered.

Colleen was wearing a black suit with a sparkly blue tie. His suit was dotted with blue diamonds. His hair was disarranged- perfectness. His shoes were dress shoes.

"You look awesome!" Colleen said and smiled at me. He sat in front of the T.V in our waiting room and was watching Caesar Flickerman.

Finnick came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed lightly. "I sure hope so." I whispered back at him. He laughed and hugged me. "Seriously, you look awesome." I smiled. "Thanks, and you're not too shabby yourself." I replied. He chuckled and walked to the couch. I stood next to the couch watching the show.

"Why don't you sit?" Mags asked me. I smiled shyly. "Magnus and Ively said I'm not allowed to sit until it's my turn for the interview." mags burst out laughing and shook her head. "Just go sit, it's fin-" Mags was cut short when the Capital seel came on.

_**It was starting.**_

_**AN:**__** Gods, I'm tired :( but I really wanted to update this. I'll update the other part tomorrow or something. I worked hard on the outfits so I hope you will check them out on the links in the bio. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and this chapter is actually longer than the others, so YAY! I guess… I changed the other Annie, to Anna so its not confusing BTW**_

_**~Naren **_


	8. The Interview Part 2

_**ANNIE'S POV**_

I began to get really nervous. The capital seel just came on and Caesar Flickerman just came out and he had a big smile with his pearl white teeth open. The audience began to cheer and clap loudly.

The audience finally settled down and a small silence happened for a second or two.

"HELLO! AND WELLCOMEEE TO THE 70TH ANNUAL HUNGERR GAMEEESS!" Caesar shouted and he held out the letters.

The audience began to whistle, cheer, and clap loudly all over again. I found this disgusting. People _cheering _for the death of 23 children! If this happens every year, and this is the 70th year, 1,610 kids have died because of the games.

I still didn't want to sit down, because I was sure Magnus and Illiana would scold me, but Finnick grabbed myy arm and made me sit on his lap. He circled his arms around my waist and I blushed.

"Today, we are interview 24 fabulously dressed children!" Caesar shouted. The audience began to cheer. "Up first, is District One's boy tribute, RAMAJE!" The audience cheered. I snorted. _All the audience does it cheer._ Ramaje entered the stage and he had a big smile on his face. He crossed the stage and sat down on the seat.

Ramaje obviously went towards the 'bad boy' personal, which they Capitol liked. He sat with his feet dangling off the arm. They talked about sports.

Kelis went as the 'party' type, and I sometimes swore she was drunk throughout the interview. She talked about her story, they story she probably would never finish.

Derrick went as the 'I'm too cool for this' type and he grunted a lot. I wasn't sure if that was going to get sponsors though. He looked annoyed being there.

Elon went as the 'Adorable, innocent child' and she giggled a lot. I felt everyone pitied her, the innocent child going to be killed by 23 other people. I seriously doubted this. I bet she was gonna rip everyones throat out.

Ivan went as the smart alec, which was very annoying but oddly really funny. I seriously wanted to grab a pair of scissors and cut off his hair. It went to his shoulder. It looked hideous.

Lita finally went and everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at her dress.

"Hello, dear lita! How are you today?" Caesar asked as she crossed to the stage. She smiled. "Tiring," She sat down on the chair. "I've been getting ready since 8 this morning, but it was so worth it. This dress looks amazing." The audience yelled out and agreed.

Caesar nodded again. "You look stunning, ," He cleared his throat, "How are you feeling about these games?" Lina swallowed slowly. "Well," She started, "I'm really nervous, but who isn't?" She let out a light laugh. The audience let out a small laugh too. "I feel like I might last a while, but everyone thinks that too." Caesar took her hand in his. "I really do hope you last long." Notice he didn't say win. He didn't think she could win. Lita noticed this and gave a small smile.

Caesar let go of her hands and sat up straight. "What do you love most about the Capitol?" Lita thought about it for a moment. "I would have to say the people," She sighed happily, "They are so nice! They have amazing clothes too!" I could tell she was lying through her teeth. Caesar clapped excitedly. "Gosh, so flattering! Right?" He asked the audience. The audience let a chorus of yes'.

"Who's your family?" He asked. Lita's smile wavered. "I have an older brother named Yuri, I have a Mom and Dad." She said plainly.

"What are your hobbies?" He asked her again. Lita smiled widely.

"Reading!"

"Reading?"

"Yes, Reading."

"May I ask why? It's surprising because, well, you're district 3! You have technology galore, yet you read?"

Lita let out a laugh. " Reading is so exciting! There's the fandoms, and ships, and I love fangirling! Oh gods, and I love to blog! I guess being in district 3 is actually good for book lovers!" She laughed again, " People say I have no life, well, I read because I chose to have many!" She said. People began to cheer her on and clap. The buzzer went off and everyone cheered loudly. Caesar stood up and kissed both of her cheeks. "It was lovely talking to you. Here is, LITA HERONDALE!"

The stage directors burst into our room and they grabbed Colleen and I from out seats. "Hurry! You," He pointed to Colleen, "Are suppose to be on stage! Hussle it!" She dragged us away and Finnick, Mags, and Layanka trailed behind us.

"PLEASE WELCOME, DISTRICT FOUR'S, COLLEEN BROOKS!"

Cheers and whistles came from the crowd and Colleen walked onto the stage.

"Hello Colleen! Take a seat." Caesar said. Colleen sat down on the chair. Colleen waved. "Hey!"

Caesar smiled. "How was your day?" Colleen sighed. "There was_ so_ much prepping! They even put _makeup_ on me!" Colleen made a face. Everyone burst out laughing. "But you certainly look fabulous!" Caesar said patting his back.

"How do you feel about these games?" Colleen ran a hand through his hair. _His stylist was going to yell at him_. I thought to myself. "I'm scared," the audience gasped, "back at four, I have a sister to take care of. If I don't make it back, I don't know what I would do." The audience cooed at him and some were crying. _That was his plan. Make them pity him._ I leaned towards Mags.

"Smart plan." I whispered to her. She smiled and nodded.

"What's your favorite part of being in the Capital?" Colleen rubbed his belly.

"Believe it or not, the food!" The audience roared with laughter. "The food!" Caesar exclaimed. Colleen nodded. "Yep!" He laughed.

"It tastes delicious! I envy you Capital people!" The audience cheered. "If you come back, we will be sure to give you some more!" There it is. Caesar is hinting that Colleen has a chance.

"Who is in your family." Colleen gave a sad lopsided smile. "It's only me and my sister. My parents died at sea a few years ago." A few sniffles rose from the audience. Caesar gave a pat on his shoulder.

"Do you have any hobbies?" He asked. Colleen nodded. "I love to swim- of course- and I love to fish." Caesar clapped.

"Fishing! Are you any good?" Colleen shrugged. " I like to think so." They let out a laugh. The buzzer rang. "It has been nice talking to you, This was Colleen Brook, from District Four!" Caesar shouted and Colleen walked off the stage. We all hugged him. "Smart strategy." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded.

Finnick hugged me before I went on stage. "Good luck." He murmured to me. I nodded.

"WELCOME, DISTRICT FOUR'S, ANNIE CRESTA!" Audience cheered loudly. I walked proudly on the stage and everyone gasped at my dress. They began to cheer louder. "Hello, dearest Annie! Might I say, your dress looks magnificent!" I blushed and ducked my head. Everyone laughed and cooed. "Thank you, Caesar. You look magnificent yourself, I should say." Everyone let a howl of laughter. "Oh, you're too much, Annie." I sat down on the chair. "How are you today?" I smiled. "Long and tiring, but really fun," Caesar raised an eyebrow. "It took such a long time getting me ready, but my stylists are _so_ much fun!" Everyone cheered. "I'm really happy about how I look, though." Everyone nodded.

"How do you feel about these games? You did get a 10, which no one was expecting, to be honest." I laughed. "I didn't expect to get a 10 either, but I did. I feel sad. There's a 50% chance I won't make it out. And I _really _hope to make it out!" I let out a small laugh, but everyone seemed to pity me. I sniffled, which made the audience pity me more.

Caesar looked close to tears. " , you really are too much." He stood up and hugged me.

"But what do you love about the Capital?" HE asked while dabbing his eye. I smiled widely. "I absolutely love the Capital lights!" I gushed. Everyone cheered. Caesar nodded. "They glow beautifully in the night! I wish district four had lights like those!" I knew I was lying, but I did think the lights were beautiful. Everyone let out a chuckle.

Caesar leaned forward. "Who is in your family?" I tilted my head and smiled. "Well, I had a Sister and Father, but they died at sea, just like Colleen," Caesar and the audience gasped and one let out a wail, "I have a mother, and a best friend named Pearl. I count her as family." I swear some people were crying. Caesar was on the verge. He wiped his eyes and shook his head. "Gosh Annie, you have to stop making us cry. I let out a small sad chuckle. Cesar straightened his suit.

"Do you have hobbies, besides making us sad?" I laughed at that. "Well, love to swim, I like pulling pranks on Pearl, and I like to-" I stopped mid sentence and I blushed and ducked my head. "Yeah, thats all." Caesar shook his finger.

"Nononono, you have another Hobby? What is it?" I blushed. "C'mon tell us!" The audience chanted. "Tell us, Tell us." I nodded. Everyone suddenly got quiet. "Iliketoplaypiano." I said quickly and quietly. Caesar shook his head. "Say it slower and louder." I sighed. "I like to play piano." Everyone clapped and cheered.

"The piano!" I nodded. "That's truly magnificent! Can you play for us?" The buzzer rang. The audience whined. I shrugged and gave a 'what can you do?' look. I stood up. "You must play for us when you come out!" I smiled and waved bye. "DISTRICT FOUR'S, ANNIE CRESTA!"

I walked off the stage and everyone hugged me. "Good jobs" and "Beautifuls!" Were told around me. Next Austin went so we went out of the way. We went back to our waiting rooms.

"You did wonderful!" Layanka shouted happily. Finnick came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You did fabulous." He told me. Colleen smiled widely. "You did perfect, Annie!" Mags smiled and hugged me. We sat down and I sat on Finnick's lap again and we continued to watch the interviews

"DISTRICT TWELVE'S, JASMINE BROWN!" Jasmine waved bye. All 24 tributes were lined up backstage. We all were in order. From district one to twelve. All of us had smiled on.

"LET'S ALL SEE ALL 24 KIDS AGAIN!" We all walked out in a line and stepped on our stools. We all posed and smiled. Everyone cheered. "Turn around!" We all turned around so they can see the back of our dresses. They cheered again. "Spin!" We all spun around and the dresses flowed out. "BEAUTIFUL!" Someone from the audience shouted. Flashes came from the audience, my eyes got dizzy.

"SAY GOODBYE TO THE TRIBUTES! TOMORROW, THE GAMES START AT 12! BE SURE TO WATCH THAT!" I'm pretty sure everyone's smile wavered. _Tomorrow, it was so close._ I gulped. _Our doom was near. _

_**AN: **__**HERRO! I love writing this story :) It's really fun. I think I might do the whole story in Annie's POV… I feel like it fits in more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all that stuff and yeah. **_

_**All day I've been playing MC with my cousins and we were skyping because we live all over the U.S and stuff, but Paul's friends play with us too. His **_**LADY **_**friends. There were two of them, but they weren't his girlfriend, for Paul, is forever alone :) **_

_** But today was really fun :) Well, as fun as playing on the computer all day is. I IS EXCITES FOR SATURDAY! I GOTS MY GYMNASTICS COMPETITION AND I IS EXCITED AND STUFF AND ON FRIDAYS I GO TO PARTY AND STUFF AND ASDFGHJKL!**_

_**R&R AND F&F**_

_**~Naren**_


	9. It's Started!

_**AN:**__** Herro!**_

_**Herro ya doin'? **_

_**I gots a chemistry demonstration competition soon :) **_

_**Where we do this project and stuff and we put it on a science board and we explain to these judges and we do a demonstration of what we did and stuff…**_

_**It gonna be funnnn! And stuff.**_

_**YAY….**_

_**BTW: I changed the other Annie from district 8 to Anne because I just noticed I had 2 Annie's… WHOOPS :)**_

_**Annie's Pov**_

"_Please!" She wailed. "Please!" Her eyes were closed tightly. Her hair muddy and her skin sunburned. _

_I let out a crazy laugh. "What good would 'Please' do?" I snorted, "It's the game of death. There is no mercy!" _

_I dragged one of my knives gliding around on her stomach. Her breath hitched. I let out another crazy laugh. Tears began to well up in her eyes. _

"_Annie!" My hand stopped and I snapped my eyes up to hers. "What?" She took a deep breath. "My name is Annie." I glared. _

"_Why are you lying!" I shouted at her. "Don't you want to live your last few minutes of life honest?" _

_She sucked in another breath and opened her mouth to say something. I let out a loud laugh. _

"_It's all a joke!" I pressed my blade deeper on to her skin, causing it to cut open a bloody line on her stomach. _

"_We all die at the end anyway right? What's the point to this? Entertainment? News?" I shook my head and closed my eyes. _

"_You're not Annie. I'm not Annie. No one is Annie," I wiped my eyes. "We're all monsters. We have no name. No identity. No point." I tilted my head to one side. _

"_Any last words?" I taunted her. I dug my knife deeper and deeper every second. Slowly. _

_She let out a coy smile. _

"_What's the point of killing me," She opened her eyes. Green. Sea green. "If you are just killing yourself?"_

::

::

::

I let out a strangled scream and sat up quickly. My head was dizzy and I couldn't see straight. I layed back down and took clam, deep breaths.

_Killing myself?_

I pondered for a few minutes.

_Should I kill myself in the arena? Get rid of the pain and misery? Die as peaceful as I can?_

It wasn't a bad idea. Maybe not the smartest though. I ran a hand through my hair angrily. I snapped my head to the clock and it read:

_3:24 A.M_

_What does A.M mean anyway? Does it mean anything? _

I shook my head. I'm just full of questions today.

Probably because it would be my last peaceful day.

I groaned. I'm so full of negative thoughts today. _Maybe some fresh air would help._ I swung my legs over my bed and I sat up.

My feet tapped against the smooth wooden floor as I walked to the back patio.

I yanked open the door and a rush of cold air blew in my face. My hair flew away from my face and my eyes squinted.

"Dang, I should've broughten a sweater." I grumbled. I scratched the back of my head and sighed.

"I brought a blanket, not a sweater, but I'm sure a blanket would do fine."

I whipped my head to the source of the sound. There stood the wonderful Finnick Odair. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh, its just you." I said. Finnick put a hand to his heart. "Is my presence not as wonderful as I thought?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. He handed me the blanket. "You're cold." I told the blanket and thanked him. We sat down on a porch swing and I cuddled up in the blanket next to him.

"You nervous?" He asked. I turned to him and gave him a look.

"No." I said sarcastically. He raised his arms up in defense. "Yeah, sorry, that was a stupid question." He chuckled awkwardly. I took a big deep breath.

"Well, to be fair, yeah, I'm nervous," I bit the inside of my cheek, "But who isn't, right? I mean, we _are _going to fight to the death." Finnick slumped and sighed. "Yeah… You're right."

"How did you know I was coming out here?"

He shrugged. "Cuz' I'm a wizard." I gave him another look.

"Alright, when I was about to go to my games, I went out here too. I Had the weirdest dream ever… Also because I saw you walking out of your room" He mumbled quietly. I gasped.

"I had a extremely weird dream too… But I rather not talk about it." He just nodded. I took out a bag of sugar cubes out of his back pocket. I gaped at him.

"Do you carry sugar cubes everywhere?" He gave a smirk and shrugged. "Habbit." I snorted and rolled my eyes. I stuffed my hand into the bag and pulled one out. I began to suck on it.

For a while, we just sat there sucking on sugar cubes, enjoying each others presence. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we just sat there.

"Try your best, alright?" He tells me. I nod. "Try… Get allies. But… Don't join the careers." He stumbled out. I snuggled my face on his shoulder. "Mmkay." I said muffled by his shoulder.

"Were you this nervous during your games?" I mumbled into his shoulder. He paused for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Not really…" I snorted. "Then why are you this nervous when its not your games?" He put his head on top of my head and his lips were on top of my hair.

"Because you're in it Annie," He said muffled, "I'm going to try to get you out." I blushed and hugged him tightly. I put my head between the crook of his neck and let out a sad sob.

"What's the point anyway?" I asked so quietly that I don't think he heard, "If I'm going to die anyway?" I felt him tense up and stiffen. So he did hear. He grabbed my shoulders and yanked me up so I faced him. His eyes had fire in them.

"Don't _ever_ say that, Ann! You _will_ get out of there!" He snapped. I yelped and nodded multiple times. Finnick placed a hand on my head to stop me from nodding. His eyes softened and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just… Don't say that… You have a chance Annie. You got a 10." I told me tilting his head to the side. I snorted.

"Yeah, but do you really think I could kill someone? And other than knives, I can swim and tie knots." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Swimming is a good feat. You're the only one who knows how to in the arena, besides Colleen, but still," He shrugged. "You still have a chance."

I sat on his lap angrily. "That's not going to do anything." He made me face him. "It will. Trust me."

We stared at each other and just sad like that.

Then we kissed :) It was a small kiss, not like those big fancy capital kissed. This was more… nice?

We kissed for what seemed forever and when he pulled apart he placed his forehead on mine.

"Please, Annie," He mumbled, "Try for me."

"Yeah…" I mumbled and snuggled against him "Sure…"

**::**

**::**

**:: **

We all were back inside and awkwardly sitting at the Dining Table. I mean, what were we suppose to talk about? A simple, _Oh! Today you're going to die! Hope you live! Could you pass the butter? _I snorted at my own thought. I was sitting next to Finnick and we were holding hands.

We came inside around 5:50ish and we went to the couch and just sat there.

Now it was 8:45, we were going to leave in hour 1:15.

Mags was sitting next to Colleen and Layanka was sitting at the head of the table.

Mags gave us a sad smile and gave a pointed look at our intertwined hands under the table. I swear Mags knows everything. Colleen was just sadly poking his food. Finnick was playing with my hands and Layanka was eating her food happily.

"Who's excited?" She asked. I scoffed. Of course, she would ask the stupidest question of all time. Colleen stood up quickly and glared. "_Excited? Excited?_" He scoffed. "As you can see, we're going to die!" He yelled. "Me and Annie! We're going to die!" Finnick stood up angrily. "Don't bring Annie in this!" Colleen rolled his eyes. "Of _course_, precious Annie is going to live! You're going to make sure of it! I'm basically chopped liver!" Finnick growled. "You have as much of a chance as Annie!"

Colleen rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." He walked to his room and slammed the door. I glanced down at my food. Finnick sat down and grabbed my hand. I looked up and looked at him. "Hey… It's alright, Colleen was just stressed." Mags nodded.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, I'm going to take a shower too." I said as I stood up. Finnick stood up too. "Alright. I'm going to go to my room." We walked to our rooms. After I got in front of my room, he wouldn't let go of my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Finnick…" I said sighing. Finnick pouted. "Finnick, let go of my hand." Finnick shook his head. "Dude, let me take a shower." I grumbled. He laughed but then pouted right after. "Noooooooooo." He grumbled. "Finnick, It will only take 5 minutes." I said yanking my hand away from him. He huffed angrily. "Fine."

I went in my room and almost closed the door. Then I stuck my head out. "Go do something." He sighed and walked away.

I walked to my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I began by pressing numerous random buttons to get the shower started. I've been here for 1 week, yet I still don't understand the shower buttons. It feels like the change everyday.

I pressed one button and a bunch of pink strawberry bubbles sprayed on me. I yelped and quickly pushed the button again, hoping to turn it off, but with no luck. Now blue bubbles that smelled like the oceans in district 4. I sighed. I liked the smell, so I just left the weird bubbles there.

I stripped off my clothes and went into the shower. The blue bubbles and the water came out of the shower head when I finally found the button for the real water.

I rinsed my hair with this weird soap, but it said shampoo, so its for the hair… right? I shrugged and continues rinsing my hair over and over again. Then I started on the body soap and started scrubbing. After I finished scrubbing, I just leaned on the wall and let the water rinse me. I wiped my face, which made no difference because it just got wet again, and turned off everything by pushing the oh so noticeable, off button.

I stepped out, but didn't turn on the instant drying pad. I wanted to take my time.

I grabbed one of the white fluffy towels and wrapped myself in them. I looked around the bathroom to see if anyone put any clothes in here. When I finally decided that no one brought clothes in here, I sighed angrily. I would have to walk outside to my room, into the cold air. I huffed and pulled up my towel tightened it around my body.

I opened the door quickly and stepped out. I went to my dresser and looked for some shorts and a shirt. But the last pair I had weren't in there. "Where are they?" I mumbled to myself.

"Looking for these?" A voice said from behind me. I yelped and nearly jumped out of the towel. I spun around and leaned on my dresser hold my hand to my heart. There stood Finnick, who was holding a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Jesus Christ, boy!" I yelped. "I nearly had a heart attack!" I snatched the clothes from him and went to my dresser to get some undergarments. I huffed and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Well, Hi!" He said on the other side of the door. I changed quickly and opened the bathroom door. I ran into Finnick's chest.

"Just so you know, that was way for than 5 minutes."

::

::

::

It was 9:55.

We were leaving really soon.

Mags, Finnick and Layanka surrounded us.

Finnick held my hand tightly, but did not kiss me.

There were Capital cameras around us and we couldn't go public.

President Snow would be mad. And it's not good for President Snow to be mad.

Me and Colleen stood next to each other tightly. Mags hugged us both tightly and sighed.

"Give it your best shot," She leaned in close. "Join the Careers only if necessary." Layanka clapped her hands.

"Oooh! SO exciting!" She caught district 12's escorts eye and waved her hand.

"Oh! Effie! Effie! Hello!" She said as she walked over to 'Effie' Finnick pulled me in a hug. "Try, please…" I nodded. We pulled apart and he shoved a hand in his pocket and rummaged around in his pocket. He finally got what he looked for and pulled it out.

It was the same bracelet I wore on reaping day. _Pearl's necklace._ I gaped at it. "Where did you get that?" He gave a sheepish smile. "I snuck it in my pocket when Magnus and Illiana took it off of you." I hugged him again. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He let out a small laugh.

"C'mon! Tributes, board the helicopter!" Everyone was moving toward the helicopter and Finnick looked around. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Go and get em' Annie!" I quickly found Colleen and walked next to him towards the helicopter.

"You ready?" He asked. I scoffed. "Who is?" I replied. "Fair point."

We finally got on the helicopter and they made us sit. Our stylists were with us. I had Magnus and Illiana and Colleen had Hans.

I was the only one with 2 stylists. Magnus and Illiana were a 2 for 1. They didn't work well without each other. The helicopter finally began to move. These nurses came to us with this weird needle gun. I yanked my arm back when the the lady came to me.

"Please give me your arm, miss."

I shook my head quickly. She sighed.

"We're just putting trackers in you- to see where you are in the arena." I frowned. SHe sighed angrily. "It doesn't hurt. Look, I'll do it to this boy." She pulled on Colleen's arm and stuck the gun/needle into his arm. I yelped loudly. Before Colleen could say anything he paused. "It doesn't hurt Annie." I sighed and reluctantly held out my arm. She held it out and stuck the thing into my arm. I expected lots of pain but I didn't feel anything.

The lady gave me a look. "See?" I rolled my eyes and she walked away to the next tributes.

After about another minute of flying, we stopped and the nurses finally got everyones arm.

They opened the door and we exited the helicopter.

There were 24 different doors. They didn't have any name or number on them so we just stood there looking.

One of the peace keepers shoved my in the back with the butt of his gun. "Just go in any door." He told sternly. We all walked to random doors, Colleen going to the one next to me. Our stylists were following from behind us. I could tell Magnus was getting very nervous. Illiana began to play with her hair.

Once we got in front of a capsules with wide halls, we stopped.

"2 minutes." Said the intercom. I let out a shaky breath. Magnus let out a sob and hugged me tightly. "Oh please win! You have to most beautiful curves, I can _totally_ work with those!" I patted his back awkwardly. Illiana let out a sob too. She joined the hug.

"And the most beautiful complexion! I would kill for your eyes too!" We all just hugged tightly for a minute.

"40 seconds." The intercom said. Magnus and Illiana straightened.

They picked at my clothes. I had on black spandexs and a sports bra with a tight blue sport T-shirt over it.I also had a water proof jacket that had a hood and was black. I had on Brown combat boots and my hair was in a high ponytail.

"You're going to do a lot of running if they put you in spandex and combats…" Magnus mumbled. "These are water proof, so there must be a large body of water." Illiana nodded. "Must be hot too if they only gave you spandex… Maybe a bit chilly though." Illiana mumbled. I nodded.

"Please enter the capsules now. 20 seconds." They gave me one more tight hug. I walked in the capsule and the door shut quickly. I held out my palm and almost cried.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The capsule began to go up and I watched them as I rose. When we got up the bright light blinded my eyes. I adjusted and looked around. I saw Colleen was 5 people to the left and Lita was 3 people to the right. I gave Colleen a look and told him to go west.

"20." They began to count down. I gulped. I scanned to cornucopia. I saw a green pack in the way I was going. I searched around for a large pack of knives. I didn't see any. I gulped again. I look up at the sky and let out a shaky breath.

"10" It was starting.

"9" My death was near.

"8" Its closer.

"7" Colleen, go west!

"6" Lita, I'll meet up with you later.

"5" Why is George looking at me like that?

"4" I need a back up.

"3" I'm going to die!

"2" Oh my god.

"1" _Shit!_

_**The games have started. **_

_**AN: **__**HEY! I posted this later than I meant to put whatever right? **_

_**I made this wayyy longer than the others. I felt like I gots to have all dis stuff happen before the games.**_

_**I made them kiss :)**_

_**And no, its not going to be a dream this time.**_

_**Probably.**_

_**I have my Chemistry thing on Saturday :)**_

_**I wrote what everyone is going to say at the competition and I'm just excited. **_

_**WEEEEEEE!**_

_**F&F and R&R**_

_**( I don't get R&R, it means read and review, but if you're already at the bottom of the page, doesn't that mean you read it already….?) **_

_**~Naren**_


	10. Day 1: I survived a night

_**AN: **__**YAY! A new day :) Today was our Chemistry Competition and It was awesome! A guy from our team said, ' 20 whatever' and he touched our solution with his finger and I was sure that got some points off ;_; But we got 2nd place! Yay! **_

_**Sorry about that last cliff hanger… Haha jk im not sorry.**_

_**#sorrynotsorry**_

_**Annie's POV**_

_**PREVIOUSLY…..**_

"_10" It was starting._

"_9" My death was near._

"_8" Its closer._

"_7" Colleen, go west!_

"_6" Lita, I'll meet up with you later._

"_5" Why is George looking at me like that?_

"_4" I need a back up._

"_3" I'm going to die!_

"_2" Oh my god._

"_1" Shit!_

::

::

::

I leapt out of the pedestal and ran west towards the green bag. I saw Colleen running west and grabbing a spear on the way.

Lita ran north and Pirecua was with her. They both wore backpacks and Lita put a sword on her belt.

While I was still running for the forest, I saw a pack of knives and ran for them.

I leapt for them and fell to the ground and grabbed them. I then rolled back up and continued running while I put the knives on my belt.

I saw Jasmine trying to run away from the Cornucopia but Joe slammed her to the ground and-

I whipped my head away from them not wanting to look. The cannon went off and I closed my eyes tightly.

That was a really bad idea.

George slammed into me and knocked me to the floor and knocked my breath away. I gasped and George punched me in the face.

I reached for the knife that was strapped to my belt and patted around for it.

I felt blood trickle down my nose and I groaned. I finally got the knife from my belt and I closed my eyes and threw the knife to his leg.

"F*CK!" George shouted. While he was distracted I pulled my legs out and kicked him in the stomach. He rolled off of me and I stood back up.

I began to feel dizzy and I tipped to the side but continued running.

"ANNIE!" Colleen shouted. "Over here!"

I noticed Colleen on the direction I was currently running toward. Oops. I turned around and ran back the other way but tripped over something. I turned and saw the body of Gus. I stifle a scream and stood up and continued to run to Colleen. I saw the green bag that I wanted to take was farther toward the north so I took a small detour and took it and continued my way to Colleen.

"Hey." I said out of breath when I finally reached him. We were about ½ a mile away from the cornucopia and in the forest.

The sun was above us, so I guessed it was probably around 10:30.

"You hungry?" Colleen asked as he moved a tree branch out of the way. I snorted.

"We ate like, 30 minutes ago." I told him as I jumped over a tree root. He shrugged. "Just askin'."

We continue walking in silence until we really don't know where we are.

"Is there water anywhere?" Colleen asks. I shrug. "I'll go climb a tree and see. He nods. "Be safe." I snorted.

"Dang, you ruined my plans, I was gonna jump off the tree at the end." He rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha."

I find a tall nearby tree and begin climbing. I finally reached the top and I was above the tree tops. "Whoa…" I mumbled at the view. I stopped adoring the view and start looking for water sources. I spotted a dam at the far end of the arena, a lot of trees, birds, a pond a few miles from here, a lake near the dam, and a river that connected the both of them together.

I begin climbing down the tree while humming : _**You Are My Sunshine**_ By… By… I… Don't know. Someone from the Capital now, though.

I dropped to the ground and Colleen ran towards me. "Did you find any?" I nodded. "Found a dam, pond,lake, and rivers." He nodded. "Do you know where they are?" I nod.

"Dam is at far end of arena, lake is near the dam, pond in a few miles north, a river connects the pond to the lake." I said while pointing the various directions. He nodded. He stood up from the rock he was sitting on and stretched.

"Alright. We should keep moving on." I nodded and we kept trudging on.

::

::

::

It was night by now and Colleen and I were were staying in the forest with trees everywhere. We decided we should stay near the trees.

We were eating the beef jerky that was in my green pack. We were sitting on our sleepings bags.

In my green pack, there was beef jerky, 10 of them, 3 thin blankets, 1 sleeping bag, and an empty water bottle. The back was pretty big.

Luckily, Colleen got a pack too, except, it only had a sleeping bag and some water.

I began sharpening my knives and Colleen sharpened the tip of his spear. "Tomorrow, we'll continue going to the pond or lake, whichever we cross first. I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

The Capital song came on and we both looked up at the sky.

The faces of Jocelyn, Joe, Jasmine, Puriel, Gus, and Myles appeared in the sky. I frowned.

"Only 6 people died." I mumbled. "Wasn't a very big blood bath then…" He nodded. "Yeah… We still have a lot of competition, 18 kids still left." He turned away from me. "For now anyway." I scowl. So George _didn't _die. "What's with the face?" Colleen asked. I waved my hand in a dismissive way. "I stabbed a guy in the leg, appears he didn't die." His mouth formed an 'o' and he looked down.

Colleen yawned. "I'll take first watch. You go and sleep." I told him. He shook his head. "I'm alright," I gave him a look. "You can sleep first." I shook my head.

"You're tired. I'm not. In fact, I probably could burst with how much energy I have." I said. He laughed and shook his head. "Alright. Wake me up when you want to sleep, okay?" I give a small smile. "Okay." Colleen snuggled in his sleeping bag and doze off in a matter of minutes. I sighed and just looked at the stars.

I begin to sing the song: _**Beyond The Sea**_. While I'm singing, a few tears slip down my face.

_**Somewhere beyond the sea**_

_**Somewhere waiting for me**_

_**My lover stands on golden sands**_

_**And watches the ships that go sailing**_

_**Somewhere beyond the sea**_

_**He's there watching for me**_

_**If I could fly like birds on high**_

_**Then straight to his arms**_

_**I'd go sailing**_

_**It's far beyond the stars**_

_**It's near beyond the moon**_

_**I know beyond a doubt**_

_**My heart will lead me there soon**_

_**We'll meet beyond the shore**_

_**We'll kiss just as before**_

_**Happy we'll be beyond the sea**_

_**And never again I'll go sailing**_

_**I know beyond a doubt**_

_**My heart will lead me there soon**_

_**We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore**_

_**We'll kiss just as before**_

_**Happy we'll be beyond the sea**_

_**And never again I'll go sailing**_

_**No more sailing**_

_**So long sailing**_

_**Bye, bye sailing… **_

I put my face in my knees and kind of cry there.

I miss Pearl. I miss Mom. I miss District 4. I miss Mags. I miss Finnick.

It hurts me even more that I would never see them again.

I spent 5 hours just staring off aimlessly, retrieving the memories back at district 4. And that one memory that happened this morning, but thats not _that_ important.

"Annie…. Annie…ANNIE!" I heard someone shout.

I yelped and tried to jump back but I was sitting down so I just fell on my back and did a rolly-polly. He burst out laughing. "God Annie, what was that?" I glared. "That was a very scared Annie that happened to be sitting down." I stood up and brushed myself off. "What did you want?" He ran a hand through his hair. "You should sleep now. I had 5 hours of sleep, you should have some too." I nodded, not arguing because I _was _tired. I got in my sleeping bag and snuggled in. The nights were chilly so I wrapped a blanket around my body in the sleeping bag.

"Night Annie."

"Night Colleen."

And I closed my eyes, surviving the 1st day of the Hunger Games.

::

::

::

_**AN:**__** SHE SURVIVED! FOR NOW! Well, she kinda **_**has**_** to win, ya know… cause… yeah. I'm pretty sure you guys already knew that.**_

_**I made my part of the deal Lita**_

_**Now do yours**_

_**I EXPECT AN UPDATE TODAY OR TOMORROW.**_

_**I EXPECT IT. **_

_**Yeah, I made a deal with a friend of mine.**_

_**And she better do her end.**_

_**I know she will read this.**_

_**DO IT.**_

_**Okay. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all that stuff :)**_

**SONGS:**** You are my sunshine, BY: Johnny Cash **

**Beyond the sea, BY: Bobby Darin**

**I really like the song, You are my Sunshine :) It's really sad and catchy and yeah :(**

**Beyond the sea is good too :)**

**R&R and F&F**

**~Naren**


	11. AN!

AN: Hello! I am sorry to say (Not really) That I will not update UNTIL Lita will update her story twice! Thank Lita for that. Anywayyy… Sorry. I do want to update But I refuse until Lita updates her WE MADE A DEAL WOMEN! ~Naren 


	12. Day 2: Water won't hurt me

_**AN: **__**Lita did update! Yay! **_

_**Time to make everyone die :)**_

_**If you're from my school and I made you die gruesomely, it's not my fault**_

_**But the only person I actually know is Lita sooo**_

_**Sorry lita :P**_

_**Annie's POV**_

We were trudging along in the forest for about an hour.

I swiped my hand across my forehead and let out a huff.

It was about 7 AM in the arena, early morning, but it was extremely hot

"It's really hot." I said aloud. Colleen snorted, and possibly rolled his eyes. I couldn't tell because the back of his head was facing me. "No shit sherlock."

I really didn't feel like arguing so I just ignored that comment.

There were 17 kids still left. Lily died while I was sleeping. Colleen told me when I woke up.

"Lets take a break, shall we?" Colleen said as we stopped by a log. I nodded and set down my backpack. "I'm going to climb a tree to see how far we are." Colleen nodded and took a long drink from the water.

I begin climbing the tree. It wasn't as tall as the other one, but it was taller than most.

While climbing, I scraped my knee against the bark. I ignored the pain and continued.

I finally reached the top and looked for the dam.

We got a lot closer to the dam than we did yesterday. We were about 2 miles away from the dam, so we should be there by afternoon. I stayed for a while longer, looking for any tributes near by. I turned my head in all directions, looking down. I then looked up to see if anyone was on the trees. There was.

I caught eyesight with someone not so far from me. But I was out of earshot to the person.

I squinted at the person, trying to see who it was.

It was definitely female though. I continued squinting and I finally decided that it was Anna.

Her eyes widened and she shouted something below her. She quickly traveled down the tree and shouted something again.

I quickly scramble down the tree and jumped the rest of the way 3 feet above the ground.

"Lets…go!" I yelled while taking deep breaths. I grabbed my pack and shoved Colleen up to his feet. I grabbed his bag and chucked it at him. "Hurry!"

I heard pounding footsteps not so far from where we were.

"Colleen! Hurry up!" I shouted. Colleen slipped on his backpack and we began to run.

"Hey come back! We want to truce!" I heard a boy shout. We continued running, but so did they.

They soon caught up with us. And Anna grabbed my wrist yanking me back.

"We don't want to hurt you… We want to be Allies." Colleen paused for a while and gave them long, hard stares.

There were 2 girls and 1 boy.

Anna and Breanna, and Jaden. I looked around. "Breanna, where's George?" Breanna rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Don't know and don't care. I wouldn't be caught dead with him." I lowered my eyes.

"Wise choice of words you got there." I mumbled to her. She paused for a second, looking very confused. I raised an eyebrow.

"I quote, 'I wouldn't be caught dead with him.'" I told her again.

Her mouth formed an 'o'. Then she giggles. "Haha, sorry!"

Jaden held his hand out. "Allies?" Colleen stook his hand out. "Allies." Anna and Breanna smiled happily. "Awesome!"

We begin walking towards the dam.

"Where are you guys going?" Anna asked while skipping. I stared at her at the corner of my eyes.

"The dam. Why are you so happy?" I grumbled while trudging along the dirt.

She shrugged and smiled. "We got allies. We got a better chance at living longer." Breanna nodded.

Jaden and Colleen were ahead of us, taking down low tree branches.

Then the ground started to shake. We fell on our backs and rolled.

In front of us, the ground ripped open, pushing dirt into hills on the side of them. It made a deep chasm that was about 20 feet deep and 10 feet in width.

"HUG A TREE! HUG A TREE!" I heard Anna shout as she managed to stand up and hugged the nearest tree. Wrong move.

The tree toppled over and fell into the chasm. I gaped as I saw Anna's exclaimed face.

"ANNA!" I heard Breanna and Jaden shout. She landed in the chasm with a loud thud.

"Anna?" I heard Colleen shout. "Yeah, I'm all ri-"

The dirt hills started filling in the chasm. My eyes widened as they buried Anna alive. It stopped filling up ⅓ of the way and the earth stopped shaking. Breanna stayed still, lying down on the ground staring up at the sky.

_**BOOM. **_The cannon went off.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Colleen then snapped his head up. "Do you hear that?" He asked me in loud whisper. Jaden turned his head to us. "I hear it." I frowned.

I strained my ears to hear everything.

Then there it was.

I low rushing sound, like a low drum, but really fast.

"_Water_". I mumbled aloud. Breanna sat up and gaped. "Water?"

I nodded. "How do you know?"

I gave her a stare. "I come from a district full of water. I think I would know." She blushed and nodded.

Water rushed past us, filling in the rest of the ⅔ of the chasm.

After the chasm was full, a bunch of rock erupted from the ground, to above the water.

"We have a path to get to the other side now…" Breanna mumbled. She pushed herself up and looked sadly at the chasm.

"I can't do it. I can't go past." She glared at the chasm. "It would basically be like dancing on her grave." Jaden glared at her. "We have to. Or else you'd be dancing on your _own_ grave." Breanna pursed her lips and gave a tight nod. Colleen went first, carefully hoping to each slippery rock, and finally to the other side.

"Next?" He asked as he dramatically moved his arms. Jaden scoffed and jumped over each rock and finally got this the other side.

I turned to Breanna.

"I'm going first alright? Come after 3 seconds." I told her.

I slowly stepped on the slippery rocks. I got to the 3 rock when I heard Breanna beginning to walk.

She finally caught up to me at the 6th rock when she slipped.

She screamed and held on to me. I tipped back and grabbed Breanna and shoved her back straight up.

Still in fear, she accidently pushed me into the rushing water.

"Annie!" I heard Colleen scream.

I got pushed underwater and tossed and tumbled under there.

I finally dove up, but immediately dragged under again.

A sharp rock rushed past me, stuck in the current, and stabbed my thigh.

I let out a scream. Well, as much as a scream can be underwater. I burst up again and tried to get out of the current, to the side.

I saw Colleen waving his hands frantically over at me. Breanna was on the other side her eyes widened and she had her hands pressed to her temple and she was pacing.

I went under again, but held my breath longer.

I stayed for a minute now, and they water seemed to slow down.

I burst up when the water was basically not moving at all.

I swam with my arms- which I was good at, coming from district 4 and all- but as I swam, a small trail of blood floated in the water.

"Annie!" Colleen shouted as he ran towards me and stuck his hand out.

I spit out water that was in my mouth and took his hand as he yanked me up.

"Are you alright? Wait- that was a stupid question…" Jaden said as he walked over to us. I plopped down on the grass and let out a long breath.

I looked at my thigh to see a small, sharp rock 1/10 in my thigh. I let out a shaky breath. I grabbed the edge of the sharp rock and yanked it out of my thigh.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled through my teeth when I pulled it out. I closed my eyes tightly and a tear escaped my eye.

The rock was bloody and gross. Breanna ran over with her bottle of water.

She handed me the bottle and looked down.

I take the bottle and smiled. "Thanks." I tipped the bottle to the wound and the hole filled with water.

I stared up at the sky.

"Now would be a good time to get me something useful, you know right?" I said loudly to the sky.

A minute later, a silver parachute came down and landed by my feet. I leaned over and grabbed it.

_Seriously? Getting hurt on the second day already?_

_Thought you knew better than that. Tsk Tsk_

_-Finnick _

I snorted when I read the letter.

"Fuck you Finnick." I grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Colleen snickered and opened the parachute and took out the medicine.

I took the canteen from his hands and grabbed a glob of it and put it on my wound.

It quickly stopped bleeding, but it still had a throbbing pain to it. I huffed and looked in the canteen again.

"Really guys?" I said aloud glaring at the sky. "No bandages or wraps?"

A minute later another parachute came.

_Sorry._

_-Finnick _

I opened the parachute and took out the wraps. I wrapped my thigh with the wraps and looked into the parachute to find something to secure the wraps.

I found a stapler.

A STAPLER.

Jaden, Breanna, and Colleen burst out laughing when they saw me pull out the stapler.

I facepalmed.

"Really? A stapler?" I groaned.

Another parachute came and landed on my head. I glared at the sky.

_I thought you would enjoy that_

_Staples are pretty cool though_

_-Finnick_

I opened the parachute and took out the staples.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS FINNICK?!" I groaned.

"Where did you even get the money?"

A parachute came down.

_Sponsors_

_DUH_

_-Finnick_

I growled. "NO shit Sherlock."

I put the staples into the stapler a stapled my wraps together.

"Lets just stay here. Annie isn't in any condition to walk anywhere today."

We all nod and set camp.

My backpack was wet on the outside, but everything inside was dry, so I just took out my sleeping back and went inside of it.

Breanna scooched next to me.

"Hi…"

"Herro."

"I'm sorry… Didn't mean to make you fall…"

"Its alright, no harm done."

"You almost died!"

"Water won't hurt me."

"Sure…"

"Just go to sleep."

"Alright, alright. Sorry though."

"It's fine."

"Okay…"

"Night."

"Night."

_**AN: **__**Hi**_

_**I finished this chapter yay**_

_**My sister friends are sleeping over and im like ;_; whu my frinds cant come ovaaa?**_

_**I hope during spring break they can come :)**_

_**Yep. Dat wat I think I will do**_

_**I will gather all my friends and I will have a sleepova**_

_**yesh yesh**_

_**I made this instagram account called attackofthespoilers where I basically ruin everyones life**_

_**I SPOIL EVERY SINGLE BOOK**_

_**SPOIL**_

_**YES IM THAT EVIL**_

_**but its so fun to do**_

_**;)**_

_**~Naren**_


	13. Day 3: Screams

_**AN:**__** Is it weird if I'm excited to start killing people off?**_

_**NAHHHH**_

_**Annie's POV **_

I woke up in the middle of the night and stretched.

Jaden and Colleen were talking about whatever boys talk about these days while their eyes flicked back and forth at the trees, searching for anyone or anything.

I unzipped my bag slowly and careful to not wake up Breanna, who was next to me.

"I'll switch with one of you guys." I said and I got out of my sleeping bag and sat on top of it.

Jaden smiled. "Colleen can sleep, I'm not that tired." Colleen hesitated for a while but eventually nodded.

"Alright. I'll sleep first." Colleen got into his sleeping bag and doze off in a matter of seconds.

Me and Jaden entered a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm, uh, sorry for… you know…" I mumbled embarrassed, as I ran a hand through my hair.

Jaden gave me a sad smile. "It's alright. I want to talk about it- get it off my chest." I nodded and got ready to listen.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Me and Annie are tributes- obviously- and we are in the same class." I nodded.

"I've always had a crush on Annie… You know? And… we started dating about…" He tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe around a year? Anyway, so when we both got reaped, we practically died. But atleast we would be together, right?" I frowned. "We would die together." My hand flew to my mouth as I yelped out a sad sob.

"God… That sounds horrible." He nodded. I played with my fingers. "I… I didn't know. I'm so sorry." He nodded. He looked up at me.

"What about you? Anything you'd like to get off your chest?" I pause for a while thinking.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend, so no drama really… But I lost my father when I was 7." Jaden leaned forward. "It was a fishing accident- lost at sea, I think." I cocked my head to the side. "Probably. He went to go fishing with his crew- he was captain- and he didn't come home the next day, or the next, or the next. Soon it was nearly 3 months, so we finally decided he was lost at sea."

Jaden stayed silent for a while. "Wow. That's harsh." I gave a small smile. "Well, its a pity party, isn't it?"

He let out a small chuckle and nodded. I leaned back against a tree and toyed with the bracelet on my wrist. Jaden leaned forward to look at my bracelet.

"District token?" He said staring at the bracelet. I smiled and nodded.

He stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and took out a small card. It looked like a game card of some sort. It was rectangular and was shiny on the outside, maybe it was laminated? It was blue and yellow, with they saying, _Pokemon_.

I stared at the card. "It's my brothers…" He said while slowly handing it to me. I took the card slowly and held up up to the light. I stared at it for a while. There was a name scratched out on the back, but to hard for me to read.

I handed the card back to Jaden and smiled.

"That's really nice. I never heard of _Pokemon_ before. Is it fun?"

Jaden shrugged and slid the card back into his pocket and zipped it up.

"I guess. I'm too old for it now, but when I was 7, I would always play it." He scratched his side. "Not as fun anymore, now that its more glitzed up and modern."

I nodded, understanding the feeling.

I opened my water bottle and gulped some down. I turn to Jaden and hold out the bottle. "Want some?"

He shook his head and rummaged through his bag.

"Nah, I've got my own water." I smiled and turn my head and leaned my head on the tree too.

"_Tell me, have you seen the marvelous breadfish,_

_swimming in the ocean waters?_

_Have you seen that marvelous breadfish?_

_It's like an inverse sandwich._

_An awe for fishermen and sharks_."

I kept singing under my breath. Jaden looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"A _breadfish_?" I give a sheepish smile and nod. I sang the song again:

_Tell me, have you seen the marvelous breadfish,_

_swimming in the ocean waters?_

_Have you seen that marvelous breadfish?_

_It's like an inverse sandwich._

_An awe for fishermen and sharks_."

Jaden bursts out laughing, and soon I join him. "_Breadfish_?!" I smile and nodded again.

"Back at District 4, we would sing this all the time. It annoyed the shit out of the adults." Jaden laughed and shook his head.

::

::

::

We finally reached the pond at around noon and sighed happily.

Now that we retrieved our goal- getting to the water- what do we do now?

We set our stuff on the ground and walk towards the lake.

"What now?" Breanna asked. Colleen ran a hand through his hair, which was now oily and knotted, and shrugged.

"Survive, obviously." I snort. "No shit sherlock." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his water bottle and went down to the lake.

He stooped low and filled his water with the lake water.

He stood up again. and waved a hand over at us.

"We should catch some fish to eat!" He shouted us aloud.

I jogged towards Colleen and stood knee deep in the water.

Colleen handed me his spear, but I refused it. "I could just use my knives. Use the spear to get some fish too." He nodded and now we were knee deep in the water, searching for any signs of movement.

My eyes flicked to a silver movement by the rocks and I pulled my arm back and launched my knife to it.

I waded towards the knife and squatted down to check if I speared it.

I lifted my knife to see that there was a fish speared in the middle with it. Jaden whistled. "Wow, you actually caught it." I smiled triumphantly at Colleen and he stuck his tongue out. "I'll get one! Just watch!"

I put the fish on a nearby rock for the sun to bake.

Colleen's eyes were darting around the pond for some fish and finally he flicked his arm back and launched the spear. I waded back to check if he actually got it. He got there before I did and he lifted his 'prize' high in the sky.

"BAM! That's how its done." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

I begin searching for more fish and I launched another knife at a fish.

After repeating this until we had about 8 fishes, we finally waded out of the water and back to where Breanna and Jaden made a fire and tarp.

Breanna had speared all the fished with sticks so we can bake them slowly.

I gutted mine and ate into it.

I smiled happily and everyone followed in pursuit.

"I'm going to go into the forest to look for some berries or stuff." Breanna said, getting up and dusting herself off. Jaden stood up too and nodded. "I'll go with her." We waved them off and they went into the forest.

About 10 minutes had passed and I began to get anxious. "Where were they?" I asked Colleen.

He shrugged and gave a small smile. "I'm sure they'll come back soon." I nodded.

_BOOM_. The cannon went off. I whipped my head around and frowned. Colleen set a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure its not Breanna or Jaden."

About 5 minutes later another boom went off. I finally got really nervous and I stood up.

I gulped and grabbed a small bag and put my water bottle and blanket in it. I shoved my pack of knives into my jacket. "I'm going to look for them. It's been 15 minutes, and finding berries does not take that long." Colleen stood up with me. "I'm coming too." I shrugged and motioned him to follow.

We venture into the forest again and we look around. We walked for 5 minutes until and stumbled into something. It was a bloody path. I gulped and tugged on Colleen's jacket. He followed my gaze and saw the path. He sighed and grabbed my sleeve and we followed it.

It was Breanna and Jaden.

Bloody.

Dead.

George and Ivan were poking through their backpacks and pockets.

"Dude, that was to easy." Ivan said shaking his head laughing. George nodded.

George walked up to them again and dragged his sword across their necks again.

Blood dripped down their necks, making it look like a necklace.

A blood necklace.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and Colleen flinched.

Ivan and George whipped their heads to us and they grinned.

"Well, hello, hello!" George said.

He walked with a limp.

Colleen's eyes were full of fury and anger.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" He screamed at them.

Ivan raised his eyebrows. "Is it not obvious enough?" He let out a humourless laugh. "I killed them."

My eyes kept staring at Jaden and Breanna.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't look away.

"Hey! They were _my_ kill!" George argued angrily with Ivan. Ivan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Colleen let out a battle cry and launched his spear at them. They dodged easily and they split ways.

George whistled. "3 kills in one day." He launched himself at Colleen but Colleen lifted his leg and swung it into his stomach.

Ivan jumped up from behind and jumped on his back and made him tip.

Colleen shoved him off and kicked Ivan in the face.

While Ivan was distracting Colleen, George stood up from behind, staggering toward Colleen, and dragging his sword.

"COLLEEN!" I screamed loudly and I ran towards him, but I was too late.

George lifted his sword and swung at Colleen's head. Colleen's body stopped and slumped to the ground, blood squirting down his neck, onto the dirt floor.

His head rolled to my feet.

I stared at his lifeless eyes.

I snapped my head up and screamed.

George wiped the blood of his sword.

I screamed again and grabbed my knife and threw the knife and Ivan's heart.

"DIE YOU BITCH" I screamed and Ivan staggered back and kneeled down and let out a painful gasp.

_BOOM_. The cannon went off. Ivan was officially dead.

I run towards George and knock out his sword.

I punch him and shove him to the ground. I straddled him and grabbed my knife and stared at him, fire in my eyes.

I let out a crazy laugh.

"_Took out his head,_

_now he's dead._

_The monster took his head._

_Took it_

_Stabbed it._

_Now the monster will be dead."_

George's eyes widened and he struggled underneath me. I let out another laugh, craziness in my eyes.

I stabbed George in the heart, then the arm, then the stomach.

_BOOM_. The cannon went off again, for George.

I scream again, tears at the corner of my eyes.

I continue to stab George, long after he was dead.

"You. Deserve. To. Go. To. Hell." I said, clenching my teeth.

After a while of stabbing him in the chest, I dropped the knife, and then slumped.

I stare at my hands.

"_I'm a cold blooded murderer._" I whimpered. "_A murderer._"

::

::

::

_**AN:**__** Awwww poor Annie Cresta is mad :(**_

_**We all knew they were going to die at some point.**_

_**I mean, dude.**_

_**If George, Ivan, Jaden, or Breanna read this story- I'm sorry you have to die. **_

_**Not really.**_

_**Who's ready for the next chapter?**_

_**A full mad chapter.**_

_**This will be fun to write!**_

_**Don't worry Lita, you might appear in the next chapter.**_

_**~Naren**_


	14. Day 4: Chop Chop Chop

_**AN:**__** CRAZY ANNIE!**_

_**I don't have good experience writing about… Crazy people, and if this is bad/weird, I sowwi **_

_**Annie's POV**_

I didn't know where I was.

What time it was.

What day it was.

I was just a cold blooded murderer.

I whimpered as I cuddled into the corner of the cave I was currently in.

"_Chop chop chop_

_Off with his head_

_Chop Chop Chop_

_Is he dead?_

_Chop Chop Chop_

_My partner is dead_

_Chop Chop Chop_

_Dead for no reason_

_Chop Chop Chop_

_Kill the monster_

_Chop Chop Chop_

_Off with it's head_

_Chop Chop Chop_

_Is he dead?_"

I sang and whimpered. It was raining and I heard pounding drops of water pound against the roof of the cave.

I heard screams.

Screams from Jaden.

Breanna.

Ivan.

George.

Colleen.

"_Teaming with you was the worst mistake I've made! YOU killed us!_" Breanna and Jaden wailed.

"_A cold blooded murderer! You're a cold blooded murderer!_" Ivan screamed loudly.

"_You're no better than me! Killing people, you're just like me!"_ George wailed.

I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes tight, tears formed in the corners.

"NONONONONONONONONONO!" I wailed and I put my hands over my ears and squeezed my head. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" I squeezed tighter.

"I'M NOT YOU! NONONONO! I'M NOT YOU!" I burst into tears.

"_If it weren't for _you _I probably would be alive, safe back at the pond, alive. I could've won, gone home back to district 4, back home._" Colleen sneered.

"I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" I shrieked.

I stayed in that position, knees to my chest, hands squeezed over my ears, for a long time.

I don't know how long, I can't count time anymore.

I heard some stumbling and movement.

"Helloooo?" I heard someone say.

I shrunk back into the corner and shut my eyes tighter.

"C'mon lets go in, I'm soaking wet." I heard another voice say.

"Wait- what's that over there?" Said another voice.

"Wait- I think its a person." The 2nd voice said.

"Let me see…" I heard the first voice say. I heard footsteps approach me and I opened one eye.

I saw dark body figures, I couldn't see the faces.

"MONSTERS!" I shrieked. "I'M NOT YOU!" The people backed up but the 1st girl stepped back up again.

"_Annie?_" It said. I shook my head. "I don't know you," I frown. "Who are you?" I held out my knife, pointing at them, my hands shaking furiously.

"Annie, it's me, Lita." She took off her hood. "Wheres Colleen?" I squeeze my hands over my ears again.

"_Chop chop chop, Off with his head"_

The girl next to Lita shuffled her feet.

"Oh god." She mumbled. She sent me a sad look and looked down. "Mine too."

I looked at her confusingly. And she sighed.

"My partner died the same way… Chop Chop, off with his head." She grumbled. She looked up and gave a sad smile.

I stare at her.

_Why isn't she crazy? _I thought to myself.

"Uh, because I didn't know Gus that well too, ya know… Go crazy." She replied.

Whoops. I said that outloud.

I pursed my lips. She laughed.

"Yes, you said that aloud."

The girl stuck out her hand.

"My name is Sami, my partner was Gus." My mouth formed an 'O'.

I remembered seeing Gus' body on the floor during the bloodbath. I tripped on it.

I scrunched my nose.

"I tripped over him during the bloodbath." I said quietly, looking up.

Sami snorted. "Wow."

I let out a small laugh, but then stopped and stared at the wall.

Lita walked over to me and squatted down next to me.

"I killed Ivan and George!" I blurted loudly, then covered my ears.

"I chopped chopped them. Stab stab stab." I said loudly. Lita shrugged.

"I don't really care about Ivan. He was annoying." I paused for a while and scratched my head.

The other girl stuck out her hand. "Pirecua." She said flatly. I stared at her hand and cautiously took hold of it and shook it.

"Lita, Sami, and Pirecua." I said, pointing to each of them, saying their name. I let out a laugh that came from nowhere.

I then stared at the cave walls again, seeing blood splattered against them, making swirling patterns and curves.

Beautifully Disgusting.

Lita smiled.

"Lets be Allies, alright?"

::

::

::

"_Hey Annie!" I heard someone say._

"_Colleen?" I ask. I turn my body 360 degrees and look for him._

"_Colleen! Colleen! Where are you?"_

_Colleen materialized in front of me and he smiled._

"_Hey Annie!" He waved. I jumped with joy._

"_You're alive! You're alive!" I shrieked._

_Colleen's smile fell and he grimaced. "Oh Annie…" He sighed. "I'm not alive."_

_I quickly stopped jumping and smiling. "No, you're right here. You _are _alive!" I whined. He shook his head. _

"_I'm a ghost, a conscious." I frown and whimpered. "But- but…"_

_He sighed. "You need to win Annie Cresta," I put his hands on my shoulders. " You need too. Avenge me." Colleen whispered and then he faded away._

"_Colleen! Come back!"_

I gasped and sat up.

I looked around and everyone was asleep, safe in our little hidden cave.

We all surrounded the fire we had made, which is now simmered down with red flecks still steaming.

I took deep breaths and my eyes glazed.

"_Avenge me._" That's what Colleen had told me. I gulped and scratched my head. It was oily and knotted and gross. I scrunched my nose.

My looked down at my clothes and they were covered in my blood.

Not mine.

Ivan's.

Colleen's.

Breanna's.

Jaden's.

_George's._

I shrugged off my blood colored jacket.

I threw it against the wall and glared at it.

_Don't worry Colleen,_ I mumbled to myself. _I will avenge you, and I will win the games._

_**AN:**__** This is the shortest chapter I've ever written.**_

_**Like, its so short, I just ;_;**_

_**It's 1037 words!**_

_**You know how SHORT that is?**_

_**I made this update for you Lita, you really wanted it.**_

_**And I already started writing it, so I finished it and now I will update it.**_

_**Wise words from Naren, thank you very much.**_

_**~Naren**_


	15. Day 5: Bloody Jackets, Bloody Pictures

_**AN: **__**Okay, not so excited about killing people off.**_

_**I don't know how!**_

_**I mean, seriously…. I was really excited but now, I don't even know how to!**_

_**I'm on my spring break! YAY!**_

_**ANNIE'S POV**_

We all were still sitting in the cave, doing absolutely nothing.

My bloody jacket was still against the wall and when Lita saw it thrown against the wall, she shrugged and ignored it.

But of course, the Gamemakers decided to make it cold right after I took it off and there was absolutely _no_ way I would put that bloody jacket back on.

I mean, sure, I dealt with cold weather- actually thats a lie- I dealt with _feeling _really cold because when it's night and Pearl and I just finished swimming and we would get out of the water, it would be extremely cold- as cold as winter... Not that I experienced it anyway.

But the Gamemakers made is freezing cold! At least 25-20 degrees!

I ended up wearing my blanket around my shoulders glaring at the sky, where the camera probably would be.

Pirecua was sitting next to Lita, sending looks at Sami, who was next to me.

Sami shifted under her glare and sighed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sami finally burst out sighing. Pirecua shrugged.

"You're not suppose to _like_ people. You can't even _trust _them." Sami threw her hands up in the air.

"We're allies! We're suppose to work together!" Pirecua snorted.

I heard more jumbled yelling, not from them, from people for 4, people from the capital, people from the arena.

They all were yelling at me.

The people from 4 telling me to win, bring home a winner and come home or not come home at all.

The capital, telling me to bring action, death, to die, to kill.

Then, the people in the arena, screams, tears, begging, people yelling at me, cursing at me, punching me with each yell.

I whimper quietly, but Sami and Pirecua's fighting drowned out my whimpering .

I slammed my hands over my ears and cupped them, trying to drown out everyone's voice. I squeezed my head and I got a headache, but I wasn't letting the yells into my head.

Lita leaning on the wall, drawing random pictures with her katana on the dirt floor of the cave,listening lazily.

It swirled into little lumps and like a wall. Delicate swirls- pretty ones- turned into blood.

Swirling blood, making beautiful decorations.

Blood.

Who thought blood would be beautiful?

"We are working together."

"Sure doesn't seem like it!"

"Don't make drama."

Sami scoffed. "Isn't that the _point_ of these games? Drama, death, blah blah blah."

"We don't have to give it to them. They can't do anything to us if we don't."

Sami opened and closed her mouth but ended up rolling her eyes and leaning back against the wall.

The yelling became louder, even though Sami's and Pirecua's yelling subsided. I squeezed my head harder, sure to be getting prints on it.

They all repeated the same words.  
"_WIN! BRING A WINNER! OR JUST NOT COME HOME AT ALL- NOT THAT YOU COULD IF YOU DIDN'T WIN ANYWAY!_"

"_DIE! BRING ACTION! WE WANT A REAL WINNER!_ _KILL! WAIT- YOU DID!_"

"_STOP! STOP PLEASE!" Then a shrill scream would come. _

They would repeated them over and over again, mixing and smushing them all together, making it barely audible, but still like feeling punched to the gut.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Whatever." Sami finally grumbled. "I'm just saying tha-"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP_**SHUTUP**_" I screamed.

They turned their heads towards me and Pirecua glared.

"As big as the arena is, the careers probably heard your loud,shrill scream and probably coming this way to attack us."

Sami stood there, mouth open and staring at me.

Lita rolled her eyes at Pirecua. "Oh shut up, Pirecua. I doubt they heard it."

I ignore both of them, and stared at the wall again.

I bet they did.

Lita, Sami, and Pirecua go back to whatever they were doing before and leave me alone.

The bloody swirls came back, drawing something.

It swirled and turned and drew bold lines.

I snapped my head to the side, not wanting to see what they want to show me.

I refuse to see into blood. To see what blood wants to show me.

I felt a urge to do look. An urge to do something.

I didn't know what, but my body obviously knew.

I patted around me, searching for my knife. I finally felt the handle of the knife under my sleeping bag and pulled it out.

Sami stared fearfully at me.

"Annie… What are you doing with that?" She watched as I stumbled and, tripping over my feet a few times, holding the knife up and walking towards them.

Pirecua looked up and saw me holding the knife up and stumbling. Her eyes widened and she tried to back up.

"I told you! I told you she's crazy!" She shrieked.

I bet they thought that I was going to kill them.

The mad underdog, killing her allies. Seems like a good answer.

Heck, I thought I was going to kill them.

I was wrong.

I dragged the knife over my forearm and let out a loud squeak.

Lita stood up quickly. "What are you doing Annie!"

Blood dripped down my arm, it was bold red, it looked pretty.

I drop the knife and take my finger and dip it in the blood.

_Why would I do that!? _

I walk towards the wall, seeing the bloody swirls again, twisting and turning.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

I take my bloody finger and trace over it, following the twist and turns of the picture, following whatever the picture is doing.

I dip my finger in the blood again, and continue following the picture.

I continue dipping and tracing my finger along the bloody picture that I see.

"What are you drawing!" Sami yelled.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"What do you mean _you don't know_!" She yelped. "You're crazy! You just cut yourself, then painted on the wall with your own blood and you _don't know why_?!"

I nod.

Pirecua snorted. "You're bogus." I frown at her, stopping my painting and point my bloody finger at her. "Shut up." I snapped and I turned back to follow the swirls of the painting. Pirecua grumbled something under her breath, but I didn't bother listening. Lita leans forward from her sitting position and tries to identify what I was painting- or tracing- out. "Oh! A person!" She shouted out. I turned my head to her and gave her a long hard stare.

"Since when did this turn into a game of charades?" I mumbled, "I don't know." And I turn back to my picture and begin humming.

I saw Colleen appear next to me. "Whatcha doin' there Annie?" I glare at him. "Go away. You aren't real. I saw you die. Off with the head. Chop Chop!" He pouts. "Hey! I'm practically real, Annie." I shake my head. "Nopey nope nope. You're in death, heaven or hell, I don't know."

He snorts. "Well, how ya holding up?"

My eyebrows furrow and I pout. "I don't know. I don't know what's real or not. What fake, what's real. Hows death?" I ask while humming happily. Colleen sighs. "Not bad, not bad at all dear Annie." He walks forward and leans against the wall. " Sure is peaceful, learning lots of new things. Met Ivan, George, Breanna, Jaden, and Anna again. They aren't bad kids at all. You wouldn't believe how nice Ivan and George are." He rests on his shoulder. "They forgive you, just so you know. They know why you did it, they understand." I grunt. "They chop chop chopped your head." He gave weak smile. "Its survival." I ignore him and continue with the picture.

"We talked a lot, met other kids that died from the games. I also found my parents. And your dad." I pause for a while, my lip trembling. "Really?" He nodded. "They're rooting for you, Annie, my parents, your father, all the tributes from district 4 that didn't win, and even the tributes in these games that died, they want you to win." I laughed. "Yeah! They are rooting! Make them proud Annie!" He tilted his head and smiled. "Well, I gotta go, Breanna wants me to teach her how to swim." He leaned forward. "Just remember Annie, don't fear the reaper." Then he backed away and walked away towards the exit of the cave and left.

"Don't fear the reaper, don't fear the reaper, don't fear the reaper." I sang and mumbled under my breath as I continued painting. I continued swirling around. I completed one picture, now the next. I did the exact same thing, except they had different looks. Different lengths, different colors, different each time. They oddly looked familiar.

To familiar.

My head begins to feel slightly dizzy, probably from the blood loss, but I refuse to stop. I continue swirling around and around and around and around…

About 2 hours past until I finally stop painting. My hand falling down to my side, finger still bloody. I continue staring at the cave wall, bloody with both my painting, and my hallucinations. Except the hallucinations blood looks nicer. I squint my eyes, trying to understand what I've drawn.

I still don't know what it is after examining it for 5 minutes.

"Well?" Lita says, sitting up in a squatting position and resting her elbows on her knees and letting her arms hang loosely. "What is it?" Lita looks like a duck. Squatting down, her arms could be the beak… I burst out laughing. But then my smile and laughing stop abruptly, when I remember, Lita hates ducks… She would be mad if I told her that she reminded me of a duck.

I pursed my lips and turned my head to the side and stared blankly at the wall.

"If I knew what it was, wouldn't I tell you?"

Lita pursed her lips and shrugged.

Something clicked in my head. Of course they all looked familiar.

They were all 24 of us. We all had our names written under the pictures, each their own person.

Each of us, all in blood red.

There were 13 crossed out, in big sloppy X's over their name and faces.

_Puriel, Jasmine, Joe, Jocelyn, Lily, Myles, Breanna, George, Anna, Jaden, Gus, Ivan, and Colleen. _I Gulped. 13 dead.

_**BOOM.**_

I walked to the entrance of the cave and saw Austin's face appear.

I gulped. I dragged my still bloody finger across Austins face. 14 dead. 14 left. Half still living,

I made it to the checkpoint.

_**AN:**__** OOO**_

_**Annie still alive :O**_

_**She a bit loony.**_

_**I have a few ideas about how everyone's going to die…**_

_**Especially for Lita, Sami, and Pirecua…**_

_**HEHEHHE.**_

_**I don't know about the Careers though. I think I might have them die on their own.**_

_**~Naren **_


	16. Day 15: BOOM! ( I fast forwarded)

_**AN: **__**Sorry I didn't update for a while ;_;**_

_**My dog ate my charger**_

_**and my computer ran out battery because my older sister kept using it…**_

_**And i don't like typing on the Ipad or on my parent's computer.**_

_**Annie's POV**_

Pirecua snorted.

"It's been at least like what," She looked up, counting. "1 ½ weeks, and there's only 14 kills?" She rolls her eyes. "That's bogus!"

I frowned, continuing to look at my blood painting.

Lita and Sami went to go hunt for something to eat, leaving me and Pirecua alone, which has to be the most awkward thing ever.

She looked at me through the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, looney, at least _say_ something."

I shifted my gaze at her.

"Blood may be thicker than water, but it's certainly not as thick as ketchup. Nor does it go as well with French fries." I said, then turned my gaze back to the wall painting.

Pirecua stared at me, her face blank.

" Where the hell did you get that from?"

I heard noises, thumps, and shrieks.

I twisted my head. "Nonononononononononononononono!" I shrieked. I grabbed each side of my head and squeezed.

I heard more thumps. More thumps of heads? I thought everyone only had one head… Doesn't everyone have one head? Well, the Lernaean Hydra has more than one head, but these are human heads right? Lernaean Hydra is a mutt from a book I read, from a place called Greece… Greece sounds like the thing we use to put on the grill to fry our fish. I want so fish right now. Yummy.

Pirecua smacked my face. "Shut up!" She snapped. "The thumping isn't of heads, its someone running. Running towards us, so get up and be useful so we can actually fight if it isn't Sami and Lita. I scrunch my face together but stand up, supporting myself against the wall. I lean down and grab my bloody knife and hold it up.

I see 2 silhouettes of people running towards us. In no time, Lita and Sami are at the entrance, leaning forwards, picking up our supplies and packing them. Pirecua runs towards them, following their lead and packing her stuff.

"Hey, what's happening!?" She asks as she shoves everything into her pack. I frown. I lean down to pack my stuff too.

" We… Saw… The…." Sami began, taking deep breaths as she continued stuffing things into her pack.

"The Careers!" Lita shrieked. She snapped her head behind her. "They started chasing us. We have to go _now_. We outran them, back at the lake, but they have to be catching up by now!" Lita slipped her bag onto her back, and helped me shove everything into my bag. Then she shoved the pack onto my back, followed by Sami and Pirecua shoving their packs on their backs.

We sprinted out the cave door, seeing the silhouettes of the Careers.

"WE SEE YOU!" They shrieked as the continued running to us.

We all run to the left, towards the cornucopia. "Go, go go go!" Sami yelped. I squeezed my eyes for a quick second.

I don't like this. I don't like running. Running fast, I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. Running. Running. Running. I won't make it. I will fall, the Careers will get to me and kill me first. I can't run. I snap open my eyes.

Wait… I can.

I remember running away from Pearl, soaking wet, yelling and shrieking at me, because of me soaking her dress. I smirk. "Just imagine the Career's are Pearl, multiple Pearl's, Pearl's that don't look like Pearl.

I hear Sami thumping behind me, gasping and stumbling. She gasps and falls backwards and rolls. "Sami!" I yell and look behind me. Sami struggles to get up. She sobs painfully and smacks her ankle. "Guys! Guys! Help me out!" She yells after us. We continue running but getting hesitant. "Maybe we should…" I say hesitantly, slowing down. Pirecua whips her head to me and glares at me. "Are you crazy Cresta?" She pursed her lips. "Actually, don't answer that. It's too late for her, the Career's probably got to her." Lita sighs and nods. "She's probably right, Annie." I turn to face Sami and see the her eyes. "Sorry." I mouth to her. Her eyes are glassy as she stares at me. She gives weak smile. Then I see Derrick slice his sword across her heart, and she lets out a sob mixed with a scream and the life leaves her eyes. I gasp and run, shoving Pirecua and Lita forward to continue running too.

**BOOM.**

The cannon went and gasped painfully and let out a loud sob. Lita wipes her eyes and Pirecua sets a wobbly line across her face.

"C'mon, hurry." We continue running, the Careers a bit farther back, with their detour with killing Sami.

We are somewhere in the forest, in the clearing. We stop quickly and take a quick breather.

Bad idea apparently.

The Careers burst into the clearing and smirk. "Hello, Hello!" Ramaje says as he leans on his sword. "Finally we find you, I mean, we've been looking for you for a while, especially you," He points at me. "Crazy, Crazy Cresta." I glare. "After all, you did get 2 kills, opps, I mean 6 kills." I gape at him and memories come rushing it.

"Nonononono! I didn't kill them! I didn't!" I yelp.

Ann, Breanna, Jaden, Colleen, Ivan, and George.

"I- I- I didn't!" I sob again. Lita stood in front of me, shielding me with her arm. "Hey, she didn't kill them all. Stop it." Kelis turned her head to her. "Are you about that, that she didn't kill them?" Lita's hand stayed firm. "She didn't." Kelis shrugged.

Out of no where, Elon launched a spear at Pirecua and it spears her stomach. She lets out a surprised gasp and immediately falls to the ground.

**BOOM.**

Lita eyes widened and her eyes filled with rage. "Oh my fucking _GOD!_" She screamed. She charged at Elon with her Katana and slices stomach, detaching her hips from her torso. I stare blankly. Kelis charges and I throw my knife at her thigh and she cries out in pain, blood squirting out in a big stream from her leg. I throw another knife at Derrick at his stomach and it pierces through it leaving a nasty hole that doesn't stop bleeding and it smears all over his clothes.

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

Me and Lita killed 3 people. We snap our heads to Ramaje who holds up his sword at us. "Come at me bro."

Lita charges at him slashing her katana at open air. Ramaje smoothly dodges and aims at me. I duck under and stab at his arm. He hisses through his teeth and makes a wide arch around himself and hits lita in the torso. She screams and drives her katana in his stomach. He screams and falls to the ground. Lita hisses again, but Ramaje, still alive, swings his sword at our feet. I jump over it, but Lita doesn't see it and he slices her ankle.

"FU- ASDLKFSDFLKJ" She hisses but ends up saying random spam words. I stab Ramaje once more, to make sure he's dead. His blood is everywhere, splattered on trees, on us, in a puddle on the dirt floor. A big puddle.

**BOOM.**

I sigh in relief. He's dead… But what about Lita? I snap my head to her to check on her.

She's laying down on the dirt, in her own pile of blood on her feet, or should I say, foot.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god Lita!" I say quickly under my breath. "Jesus fuck." I began to panic.

There was a lot of blood. Lots and lots of blood. The gash on her foot wouldn't stop bleeding. I tore off my jacket and ripped it into large pieces to wrap around her stub. "Okay, okay! I can do this." I wrapped her stub with 5 layers of my jacket and tied it. "C'mon Lita, you can live it." Lita shook her head and rested her head, her cheek on the moist, bloody earth.

"I won't… Make it…" She mumbled. She grimaced. "It hurts… It hurts a lot." She rasped out. I nod. "I uh, don't have any-" I silver parachute shot down. It had a 3 stitched on it. "Uh, you got a parachute… I'm going to open it… Uh, yeah." I told her and I opened it. Inside there were 2 pills and a bottle of water. I stared at them, trying to figure out what they were. Lita tugged on my shirt. I turn towards her and held out the pills. She grabbed them and examined them through squinted eyes. Her eyes relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief.

She shoved the pills into her mouth and motioned for the water. I quickly handed her the bottle. She gulped it down, taking the pills with it.

"What were those pills?" I asked. She gave me a drowsy look.

"Makes me die faster…" My eyes widened. "Die without pain…" I sniff. She turns to face me. "Annie… Annie Cresta, win those games for me, could you?" I nod. "Show them who's boss. Promise me?" She asked. I nod, I nod until my neck hurt. "I promise. I'll win. I'll win." Lita nods satisfied and turns her head away. "Alright…" She looks up at the sky. " Let the capital know," She smiled. "The odds are never in our favor."

**BOOM.**

_**AN: **__**HIIII LITA…..**_

_**I SWEAR I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE LIKE DIS.**_

_**PROBABLY.**_

_**BUT… I DID FIND OUT HOW TO KILL THE CAREERS!**_

_**AND EVERYONE ELSE BUT WHO CARES, RIGHT? :)**_

_**SORRY LITA, YOU HAD TO GO. YOU HAD TO. JUST HAD TO.**_

_**AND SORRY TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS READING THIS AND IS IN THE STORY AND I JUST KILLED.**_

_**GO HUNGERGAMES!**_

_**~NAREN**_


End file.
